Sete Dias
by Fernanda Evans
Summary: Forças do destino acabam por trancar Draco e Ginny juntos. Agora tudo pode mudar. PósHogwarts COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

Era um dia frio de inverno. Tímidos raios de sol tentavam atravessar as nuvens naquele final de tarde. Draco estava sentado atrás do balcão observando os segundos passarem. Era 30 de dezembro e ele não via a hora de sair daquele lugar que tanto odiava.  
Após a queda de Voldemort, os Malfoys perderam todo o prestígio. Draco tinha conseguido aquele emprego na Borgin e Burkes por "caridade" do Sr. Borgin que, de alguma maneira, havia escapado do Ministério.   
Como se fossem séculos, os últimos minutos se passaram. Durante a próxima semana, Draco estaria livre daquele lugar.  
  
.

.  
  
-Ginny, eu tenho que ir. Você compra o que está faltando? - perguntou Fred, largando as sacolas em um canto do depósito.  
Ginny tinha se formado há seis meses e ajudava os gêmeos nas Gemialidades Weasley.  
-Vai logo. Eu cuido de tudo.   
-Muito obrigado! - disse ele beijando a irmã no rosto - A lista está presa no quadro de avisos. - ele desaparatou.   
Após arrumar a bagunça deixada por seu irmão, Ginny foi pegar a lista. Os gêmeos, como sempre, estavam preparando novas invenções para sua loja, que fazia muito sucesso.   
-Vejamos... - ela disse para si mesma pensativa - OK, definitivamente não vou encontrar nada disso aqui no Beco Diagonal... Droga! Vou ter que ir à Travessa do Tranco.

O lugar não era mais tão perigoso, uma vez que a maioria dos Comensais estava fora das ruas, presos ou escondidos. Contudo, a idéia de ir ao local ainda era capaz de causar à ruiva alguns arrepios, além de trazer certas lembranças de um passado não muito feliz.   
Ela afastou rapidamente os pensamentos que passavam por sua mente, pegou a capa e saiu decidida sob o capuz. Comprou tudo o mais rápido que pôde pois já era tarde, as lojas logo iam fechar e ela não queria começar o ano tendo de voltar ali.   
Aconteceu tudo muito rápido: Ginny ouviu um barulho e antes que pudesse se virar para procurar a origem deste, um homem encapuzado a empurrava junto com ele para dentro de uma loja.  
-Quem é você? - perguntou a menina puxando a varinha.  
-Silêncio. - ele não demonstrou raiva, apenas uma leva surpresa, como se não tivesse dado conta de que ela estava ali até aquele momento.  
-Não me diga o que fazer.  
-Abaixe a varinha e o tom de voz. Quer virar refém?   
-Mostre seu rosto.   
-Já disse pra parar de gritar. - ele retirou o capuz.   
-Malfoy! Saia da minha... - Ginny não foi capaz de completar a frase sendo amordaçada por panos conjurados por Draco, que se aproximou e retirou o capuz da ruiva por completo.   
-Weasley - ele falou em um tom baixo mas desdenhoso - eu deveria ter adivinhado...   
Um feixe de luz vermelha atingiu a janela, porém esta parecia estar protegida por algum feitiço que impedia que ela se quebrasse. Passaram-se vários minutos até que Draco voltasse a falar.   
-Acho que já dá pra sair - ele tirou a mordaça de Ginny.   
-O que foi aquilo? - ela perguntou irritada.   
-Você não sabe? Pensei que você estivesse do lado deles... O Ministério aparece por aqui de vez em quando procurando algum comensal escondido. Quando eles encontram, maldições tendem a voar para todos os lados. Diga "obrigada", Weasley: salvei sua vida.   
-Tenho certeza de que não foi intencional. Só me arrastou até aqui porque coincidentemente eu estava em seu caminho, mas obrigada mesmo assim. - disse ela secamente.   
-Muito bem, agora pague sua dívida e suma da minha frente.   
-O prazer será meu. - ela se dirigiu à porta e girou a maçaneta, o que fez com que ela levasse um choque que a arremessou a uns dois metros de distância.   
-Que isso, Weasley? Esqueceu como se abre uma porta?  
-Se você é tão esperto, tente abrir. - ela retrucou se levantando.   
Draco não teve mais sorte que Ginny. De fato, seu choque foi mais forte e ele foi arremessado por cima do balcão. Ele xingou alto.   
-O que foi? - perguntou a menina, ligeiramente alarmada, torcendo para que ele apenas tivesse se machucado e não fosse dizer que...   
-Estamos trancados. Não tem como sair.


	2. Entre quatro paredes

-Como assim trancada? - sua voz não demonstrava, mas Ginny estava começado a ficar desesperada.  
-O Borgin colocou um feitiço para poder ir viajar e não ser importunado por aquele bando de idiotas que chamam de aurores. Todas as portas e janelas estão trancadas. Só dá para abri-las pelo lado de fora com um feitiço específico que só eu e o Sr Borgin conhecemos.   
-Não consigo desaparatar.   
-Não dá pra fazer isso aqui.   
-Pó-de-flú?  
-Quando ele reforçou a segurança da loja, acabou fechando as lareiras. Não há mais nenhuma.  
-Então eu vou gritar.  
-A única coisa que você vai conseguir com isso é causar um dano permanente em meus ouvidos. Ninguém escuta o que se passa aqui.   
-Tem que ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer. - ela aponta a varinha para a porta - Alohomora!   
-Não! - o feitiço de Ginny rebateu e quebrou um pote que havia no lado oposto, bem em cima do local onde Draco estava. - Sua idiota! Já falei que não adianta tentar abrir por dentro!   
-Eu tinha que tentar! Você não está fazendo nada! - ela começava a ficar vermelha de raiva.   
-Acha que eu gosto de ficar preso aqui com você?! - ele também estava nervoso - NÃO TEM COMO SAIRMOS!   
-Tem que ter um jeito! - ela apontou a varinha para a janela - Deletrius!   
-Como você pode ser tão teimosa e burra?! - esbravejou o loiro quando o segundo feitiço também ricocheteou.   
-Se você não tem vida, eu tenho. Tenho coisas a fazer! Não posso me dar ao luxo de esperar até seu chefe dar as caras!   
-Não é opcional. Se cansar de atirar feitiços nas paredes e se eu não tiver a sorte de um deles te matar, vou estar lá em cima. - dito isso, Draco seguiu para uma porta lateral onde havia uma escada que levava ao andar superior.

Ginny não sabia o que fazer. Não queria ficar ali. Tinha de haver um jeito de sair. E por que Malfoy estava tão calmo? Ela vasculhou todo o local procurando algo que indicasse algum vestígio de saída ou algo que pudesse usar para se comunicar com alguém do lado de fora, mas não encontrou nada. Qualquer tentativa de mágica voltava contra ela. Ela já estava à beira das lágrimas. Após uma hora de tentativas frustradas, ela resolveu subir. Talvez no andar de cima houvesse alguma coisa, apesar de ela ter perdido a maioria das esperanças.

Draco subiu as escadas e seguiu para o banheiro. A queda que ele havia sofrido havia causado um corte no seu antebraço. Ele tentou usar um feitiço para fechar o ferimento, mas este ricocheteou em seu braço e causou um pequeno buraco na parede. Aparentemente, nenhuma mágica podia ser usada ali. Ele estava trancado, com uma Weasley, e sem magia. Fez então o que pôde para conter o sangramento, e foi dar uma olhada no andar. Aquele era o apartamento do Sr. Borgin. Draco só entrava ali caso precisasse usar o banheiro e nunca se aventurava em expedições pelo local. Não que houvesse muito a ser explorado. Havia um pequeno hall pessimamente decorado com uma poltrona velha e uma estante desgastada com alguns livros empoeirados sobre a arte das trevas, uma pequena cozinha, o banheiro, e um quarto igualmente mal mobiliado com apenas uma cama e um armário. Ele se jogou na cama e ficou a encarar o teto, nenhum pensamento concreto se formando por completo em sua mente. Ultimamente essa tinha se tornado a sua especialidade: fixar um ponto no nada e encará-lo, desligado das coisas ao seu redor. Só assim ele conseguira sobreviver ao Sr. Borgin.   
Draco ficou assim por um bom tempo, mas foi trazido de volta a realidade por Ginny:   
-Encontrou alguma coisa, Malfoy?  
-Não procurei. Já disse que não tem propósito.  
-Por que diabos você tinha que se esconder? Pensei que estivesse limpo com o Ministério.   
-Que modos são esses, Weasley? - ele disse fingindo estar chocado. - Os aurores tendem a se empolgar. Alguns deles não gostam da idéia de ter um Malfoy solto por aí.   
-Não posso culpá-los. - os olhos dela faiscaram na direção dele - E por que você me escondeu?  
-Você mesma já disse. Estava no meu caminho, te arrastei sem pensar. Quando vi o erro que tinha cometido, já era tarde demais.   
-Você me dá nojo!  
-Mesmo? Porque quando eu te vejo, meu coração dá pulinhos de alegria!   
-Quer saber de uma coisa, Malfoy? Você não passa de um menino mimado que perdeu todo o prestígio mas se recusa a perder seu egocentrismo, sua mesquinharia e sua falta de consideração com os outros. Olhe a sua volta! Você não tem amigos! Nem sequer um bicho de estimação te aturaria! Pra falar a verdade, não sei como você mesmo se agüenta com toda a sua...   
Pela segunda vez em uma hora, Draco encontrou um jeito de fazer com que Ginny se calasse. A diferença é que dessa vez, não podendo usar magia, ao invés de amordaçá-la, ele a beijou.  
-Ai, obrigado! - disse o loiro voltando a se sentar.   
-Você perdeu a noção do perigo? - perguntou ela puxando sua varinha  
-Guarde isso. Vai acabar se machucando. Todos os feitiços, sejam eles para sair daqui ou não, são rebatidos. Fiz a única coisa que consegui para você calar a boca.   
-Não podemos fazer magia? - perguntou a ruiva decidindo-se por ignorar por ora o último comentário feito pelo rapaz. - De nenhum tipo?   
-Vai ficar repetindo tudo o que eu digo? Vai ser uma longa semana...   
-SEMANA?!  
- O Sr. Borgin foi viajar. Já disse isso. Ele só volta daqui a uma semana.  
-Eu não vou ficar aqui uma semana!  
-Não vou entrar nessa discussão novamente. Eram minhas férias, sabia?  
-Quem se importa? Eu realmente tenho um lugar pra ir!  
-Uh, que língua ferina, Weasley... Sua mãezinha iria aprovar esse tipo de comportamento?   
-Não a coloque na história, Malfoy. Minha varinha pode ser inútil, mas ainda tenho pulsos.   
-Ah, por favor! Um verme-cego causa mais estrago que você.  
Ginny nem sequer piscou: fechou o punho e socou Draco. Ele não emitiu um som, mas o anel dela fez com que seu seio de face sangrasse.   
-Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?   
-É difícil causar algum estrago numa cara feia igual a sua.  
-Não, Weasley, agora você está delirando. Egocêntrico, egoísta e até irritante, isso eu posso aceitar. Mas feio? Isso eu não posso permitir. - seu tom de voz era calmo como o de alguém que discutia a possibilidade de chuva no fim-de-semana. Contudo, seus olhos era indecifráveis.   
A raiva ferveu em Ginny, seu rosto tomou o tom de seus cabelos. Incapaz de responder, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto.   
Draco jogou sua varinha na porta que Ginny havia fechado atrás de si. Por um segundo, quase devolvera o soco, mas não foi capaz de tal ato. Contudo, em um duelo, não hesitaria. "Se eu pudesse fazer magia..." pensou ele "ela iria se arrepender".   
Ginny já estava quase girando a maçaneta quando voltou a si e lembrou que não podia sair. Ela começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, sem saber se era raiva, desespero ou claustrofobia. Ela não chorava, mas estava desnorteada, pior do que sem saber o que fazer: com plena consciência de que não havia nada a ser feito. Ficou então sentada no chão encostada na parede por um longo tempo. Depois, retirou da sua bolsa um livro sobre dragões, presente de Natal dado por Charlie, e pôs-se a lê-lo.   
O rapaz pela segunda vez foi lavar um ferimento. O corte causado pelo anel de Ginny não tinha sido muito profundo, mas ele ainda desejava um feitiço cicatrizador. Sem mencionar que aquilo está destinado a ficar roxo. Subiu-lhe uma vontade de socar o espelho, mas essa idéia foi rapidamente afastada uma vez que só resultaria em mais um corte. Ele resolveu então retomar o que estava fazendo antes da "Weasley nojenta" o interromper, e voltou a encarar o teto.   
Quando a ruiva terminou de ler o livro já havia passado das cinco da manhã. Ela o guardou e subiu para ir ao banheiro, rezando para não encontrar Draco no caminho o que, de fato, não aconteceu. Ela então seguiu para o hall e, cansada, se jogou na poltrona.   
Não demorou muito para Draco adormecer. Teve um sono conturbado, sonhando as paredes tinha criado lâminas e que começavam a se fechar sobre ele e Weasley. Ele acordou assustado, ouvindo um grito. Imaginou que este tinha sido parte do sonho, mas o ouviu novamente e este, bem real, vinha do hall. 


	3. Regras e dividendos

Draco correu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou Ginny contra a parede, se debatendo.   
-O que foi?  
Ela não respondeu, apenas apontou para a poltrona. A cena era realmente nojenta: a poltrona, quebrada, tinha baratas, uma dúzia delas, andando por todos os lados.  
-É isso?  
-Eu sentei e... e quebrou e... argh... elas estavam por todos os lados... - ela se debateu mais um pouco, sentindo como se as baratas estivessem andando nela.   
-São baratas, não basiliscos.  
-Mata!  
-O quê? Você é incapaz de tirar o sapato e matar sozinha?  
-Por favor! A não ser que você esteja com medo...  
-Não acredito que estou tendo minha coragem julgada por alguém que está se encolhendo na parede.  
Surpreendendo-a, que não acreditava ter conseguido convencê-lo, e a si próprio, que não sabia o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo, Draco realmente matou as baratas.  
-Obrigada. - disse Ginny respirando aliviada.  
-Você não vai me abraçar, vai?  
-Prefiro as baratas. - um leve tremor passou por ela - Preciso de um banho. Er... tem chuveiro aqui?  
-É uma residência. O que você acha?  
-Acho que o Sr. Borgin não é exatamente o que podemos chamar de homem higiênico.  
-Não posso discordar. - respondeu ele indiferente - No quarto, há uma porta, o banheiro é ali. Deve ter toalhas no armário. Você vai ter que procurar.  
Ginny, após certificar-se de que não havia nenhuma criatura no banheiro, deixou a água escorrer por seus ombros. Ela ficou ali por uns trinta minutos até sentir que estava completamente livre das baratas. Ao sair, não tendo outra roupa para vestir, colocou a mesma, mas se decidiu por ficar sem o suéter, permanecendo apenas com uma camiseta branca e ligeiramente justa. Ela então começou a sentir fome. Não comia desde o almoço do dia anterior, porém só agora lhe ocorrera o quanto estava faminta. De fato, podia quase sentir o cheiro de café e ovos fritos.   
Chegando a cozinha, não pôde acreditar em seus olhos: Malfoy estava no fogão.  
-Acho que ficar trancada está causando devaneios em minha mente.  
-Acho que isso não tem nada a ver com estar trancada. - respondeu ele rispidamente sem se virar.  
-Você sabe cozinhar da maneira trouxa? - perguntou ela ignorando o mau-humor do loiro para que não acabasse batendo nele de novo.  
-Se aqueles imbecis fazem, não pode ser muito complicado.  
Contudo, a cena demonstrava que ele realmente estava tendo dificuldades: os ovos estavam grudados e agora, o cheiro que Ginny sentia era o de algo queimando.   
-Sabe, quando os ovos ficam com essa coloração mais escura, geralmente significa que eles já passaram do ponto... - disse Ginny em um tom de quem explica o mais simples dos feitiços.  
-Bom, não estava fritando pra você. De qualquer forma, tenho certeza de que isso, na sua casa, é um grande banq... - ele parou subitamente no meio da palavra. Tinha se virado para Weasley e perdido o controle sob suas cordas vocais que se tornaram incapazes de emitir qualquer som.  
-O que foi? Perdeu a capacidade de me atacar? Ou ficou com medinho? - perguntou Ginny, pronunciando a última frase em uma voz aguda como o de uma criança.  
-Você não tem tanta sorte, Weasley. - retrucou Draco se recompondo.  
-Nós temos comida até o fim da semana? Quer dizer, de onde você tirou esse ovos e o café?  
-Eles estavam guardados. Tem bastante comida. O Sr Borgin não sai muito.  
-Se isso fosse verdade, não estaria aqui te aturando.  
-Lá vem você de novo. E ainda dizem que quando se ajuda alguém, se é recompensado...  
-É, a vida é cruel. - disse a ruiva sem emoção - Agora, larga isso. Não dá pra comer nada desse jeito.  
-Já disse que isso não é pra você.  
-Tudo bem, coma esse lixo. Eu faço algo pra mim.  
Ginny constatou que, como Draco havia dito, havia comida o suficiente para eles sobreviverem até saírem dali. Ela fritou um ovo para si mesma e obteve mais sucesso que Draco, que parecia não se dar conta de tal fato. Ele estava mais ocupado tentando calar uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente que dizia "você não pode negar que ela é bonita".  
-O café também é exclusividade de Vossa Majestade?- perguntou Ginny lançando a ele um olhar de desprezo.  
-Pode pegar. - respondeu Draco, evitando olhar para ela.  
-Nossa! Ele está tão ruim assim? - perguntou ela, espantada com a resposta quase educada de Malfoy.  
-Prove. - um esboço de sorriso se formava em seus lábios.  
-Não, obrigada.  
-Acha que eu vou te envenenar, Weasley? Pensei que grifinórios fossem corajosos.  
Em uma tentativa de desafiá-la, Draco encheu sua xícara até a borda. Mordendo a isca, Ginny, pegou a xícara das mãos dele e bebeu em um só gole até a última gota.  
-Se você queimou a garganta, tem água ali. Bebe que eu deixo. - comentou Draco casualmente.  
-Estou bem. - mentiu ela - Não que eu precise de sua permissão para fazer alguma coisa.  
-Uma mulher independente. Independente de qualquer forma de inteligência.  
-Quem? Sua mãe?  
-Posso odiá-la, mas minha mãe certamente não é burra.  
-É, parando pra pensar, fugir com todo o dinheiro e te deixar aqui certamente foi a melhor lição que ela poderia te dar. Idiota ela não é. Pena que você não herdou essa característica.  
-Por mais que essa conversa esteja muito instrutiva e sua companhia seja muito agradável, vou me retirar e tomar um banho. Não engasgue com a comida, Weasley. Não faça dessa situação em que nos encontramos algo feliz.  
-Então prometa não se afogar.  
-Tem a minha palavra.  
Eles passaram o resto do dia separados. Draco evitava Ginny com o objetivo de "recuperar a sanidade" e afastar aqueles "pensamentos estranhos" que surgiam em sua mente. A ruiva, por sua vez, não queria ficar por perto para não receber o mesmo tratamento do café da manhã. Ela então escolheu explorar a loja no primeiro andar.  
A procura de algo com o que ela pudesse se distrair, Ginny encontrou artefatos de todos os tipos, mas todos parecendo suspeitos. Essa loja era, afinal, de produtos para bruxos com uma atração pela Arte das Trevas. Contudo, o feitiço que impedia qualquer forma de magia dentro da casa parecia atingir também os objetos, uma vez que nenhum deles tentou atacá-la.   
Chegando a hora do almoço, Draco e Ginny se desencontraram por questão de minutos, tendo tido, ambos, a idéia de comer algo simples para poupar os suprimentos para o jantar até o resto da semana.  
Por volta das cinco horas, Ginny subiu novamente para preparar um jantar. Definitivamente ela não poderia deixar essa tarefa para Malfoy. Porém, apesar de saber que ele não fez o mesmo por ela naquela manhã, não o deixaria passar fome. Meia hora depois dela ter começado, Draco apareceu.  
-Que grude é esse na panela? - perguntou o loiro com um olhar de nojo.  
-Macarrão. Não vamos entrar nessa discussão novamente.  
-Suponho que o gosto seja melhor do que a cara...  
Ginny desconfiava muito disso, mas não expôs seus pensamentos. De fato, aquilo tinha sido um... elogio?  
-Você encontrou algum tipo de bebida alcoólica por aí?  
-Whisky de Fogo. Um pequeno estoque. Mas não vou te contar onde está. Se você é chata sóbria, não quero nem imaginar como fica quando está bêbada.  
Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Pelo menos ele tinha voltado ao normal. A última coisa que ela precisava era de um bebum.  
-Vai demorar muito? Estou faminto.  
-OK, vamos ditar as regras: primeiro, eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de ficar aqui cozinhando pra você, portanto, pare de me tratar como um elfo doméstico; segundo, ajuda é sempre bem-vinda, contanto é claro que você não exploda ou queime algo.  
-Tudo bem. O que você quer que eu faça? - perguntou Draco cruzando os braços.  
-Senta e fica de boca fechada até eu terminar!  
-Sabe, pensando melhor até que um golinho de Whisky ia te fazer bem...  
-Que parte de "boca fechada" você não entendeu?  
A bebida havia deixado Draco mais relaxado e ele parou de falar sem mais insistir. Não se passou muito tempo até que o macarrão de Ginny ficasse pronto. A pedido dela, ele pôs a mesa. O jantar definitivamente poderia estar melhor: não grudar no céu da boca realmente seria uma ótima meta a se atingir da próxima vez. Porém, dado o fato de que era a primeira vez da ruiva fazendo tal refeição à maneira trouxa, ela até que tinha se saído bem. Nenhum deles dirigiu mais do que um ocasional olhar ao outro durante todo tempo em que comiam.  
-Lave isso! - brigou Ginny, vendo que Draco tinha apenas largado seu prato na pia.  
-Nunca na minha vida eu lavei louça! - disse ele indignado.  
-Há sempre uma primeira vez. Pode começar!  
-Ou o quê?   
-É você que vai matar as três dúzias de baratas amanhã.  
-Não é possível que tenha mais delas por aí.  
-Apenas pegue a esponja e lave!  
Ele lançou a ela um olhar fuzilador que ela devolveu da mesma forma, fazendo com que ele começasse a lavar a louça resmungando internamente.   
Ginny, cansada, tendo passado a noite anterior acordada, resolveu tentar dormir. Já estava deitada quando Draco entrou no quarto.  
-Você deve estar brincando! - exclamou ele incrédulo.  
-Como é?  
-O que a faz pensar que você vai dormir aí?  
-Está vendo mais alguma cama em algum lugar?  
-Exatamente! Onde você supõe que eu vá dormir?  
-Er... no chão? - disse ela em tom sarcástico.  
-Eu não vou dormir no chão! - esbravejou ele já sentando na cama - Durma você! Vai trazer lembranças daquele buraco que você chama de casa e da sua cama dura.  
-Cala boca, Malfoy! Desce da cama!  
-Não! Desce você!  
-Eu não vou descer!  
-Nem eu! - ele começou a tirar o sapato e a entrar embaixo das cobertas.  
-O que você tá fazendo? - ela não podia acreditar no disparate dele.  
-Eu vou dormir aqui. Se isso te incomoda, sinta-se livre para procurar outro lugar.  
-Não vou a lugar nenhum. - disse Ginny se ajeitando - Se você ousar encostar um dedo em mim, vai se arrepender de ter nascido homem!  
-Bem que você gostaria que eu fizesse algo! - respondeu ele, também se acomodando - É melhor você não roncar, Weasley, senão te jogo da cama!  
-Digo o mesmo a você! Boa noite! - gritou ela se virando para o lado oposto, bufando de raiva.  
-Boa noite! - retrucou ele. 


	4. Princesas, estrelas e flores

Demorou um pouco para ambos conseguirem dormir. Eles ficaram deitados, imóveis e de costas um para o outro até que finalmente o sono os atingiu.

Quando Ginny acordou, imaginou já ter passado das dez, mas ao se espreguiçar notou um braço que não lhe pertencia: Draco, ainda adormecido, estava abraçando-a.

Ela ficou deitada como se atingida por uma azaração Immobilus; não sabia o que fazer. Pensou em esbofeteá-lo, mas ele realmente parecia estar dormindo. Tirar o braço certamente iria acordá-lo e o que ela iria dizer? Mas afinal, não era ela que o estava abraçando. Não tem nada com o que se preo...

-Weasley! O que você está fazendo?! – perguntou Draco, pulando para longe dela como se tivesse sido eletrocutado.

-O que eu estou fazendo? Seu tarado! Era você que estava tentando se aproveitar! – exclamou ela, sentando-se.

-Ah, faça-me o favor! Como eu estava me aproveitando? Honestamente, Weasley, se eu quisesse fazer algo, você saberia.

Contudo, nem ele tinha certeza disso. O fato de acordar com Ginny em seus braços estava deixando-o perturbado. Opa! Ele a chamou de Ginny? O que aquilo significava? Não, ele certamente estava ficando louco. Fora só um lapso mental devido ao susto que ele levou ao acordar. Afinal, não é todo dia que se acorda com uma coisa feia... i_"Não, ela não é feia. De qualquer forma, aquilo foi um acidente. Não era para ter acontecido. Ponto."/i_

-Aonde você vai? – perguntou ele, percebendo que a ruiva já havia se levantado.

-Dar um passeio pelo jardim. Aonde você acha? – perguntou ela, sarcástica.

-És um raio de sol que lança teu calor sobre nós no amanhecer, sabias?

-E você é a nuvem que fica na frente. – respondeu ela sem dirigir o olhar para ele.

-Ovos? – perguntou ele, agora se levantando.

-Como é?! – exclamou ela, horrorizada.

-No café da manhã. Cruzes, Weasley!

-Tente não queimá-los dessa vez.

-Você faz o café.

Ginny balançou a cabeça em consentimento. Conforme ela calçava os sapatos e seguia para o banheiro para lavar o rosto, um pensamento a atingiu: eles estavam... dividindo tarefas! Como um... casal! Não, claro que não. Eles estavam fazendo isso simplesmente para se organizar. Não pareciam casados. Mas que idéia! Deve ser o sono, a forma como ela acordou. A forma como ela acordou. i_"Não. Pare. Pelo amor de Merlin, é o Draco! Opa! Draco?! Desde quando ele é Draco?"/i_

-Draco! – distraída, ela havia ido de encontro com ele quando saía do banheiro.

-Ginny! Olhe por onde anda! – ele entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

Ambos congelaram em lados opostos da porta, mas rapidamente decidiram-se por ignorar aquela situação e continuar suas tarefas. Afinal, havia sido apenas um lapso.

Não demorou muito para Draco se juntar a Ginny na cozinha. Dessa vez, ele havia conseguido acertar o ponto ao fritar; contudo, exagerara um pouco no sal. Já o café da ruiva estava aceitável.

-Sabe jogar xadrez? – questionou Ginny.

-Quê? – perguntou Draco, que estava distraído.

-Xadrez. Aquele jogo com rei, peões, bispos...

-Eu sei qual é. – retrucou ele, interrompendo-a.

-Sabe jogar? – ela já estava impaciente.

-Sei. Por quê?

-Eu vi um tabuleiro lá embaixo ontem. Se você não tiver nada para fazer, pensei em jogarmos.

-Ele é amaldiçoado. – disse Draco casualmente.

-Mas a mágica de todos os objetos parece ter sumido junto com a nossa.

-Pode ricochetear como nossos feitiços.

-É verdade. Não tinha pensado nisso. – ela ficou desapontada com a perspectiva de ter que passar mais um dia sem nada para fazer.

-Se usarmos outra coisa como rei, devemos estar seguros. – a idéia de ficar deitado olhando para o teto não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Além disso, ela parecia desolada. Mas ele não se importava. Claro que não.

Eles terminaram a refeição e desceram para pegar o tabuleiro. Ginny lembrava-se claramente do local, apesar de ser um pouco escondido. Ela tinha tido bastante tempo para explorar tudo.

-Está dentro dessa caixa. – disse ela apontando.

-Você saiu abrindo tudo?

-Estava entediada! E depois de um tempo reparei que nada iria me atacar então virei... aventureira.

-Fascinante. – disse ele sem emoção. – Deixe-me pegar. – Draco retirou o grande livro de cima da caixa e, abrindo-a, pegou o tabuleiro e os dois sacos de veludo que continham as peças. Ele pegou os reis de cada saco e jogou-os de volta na caixa. – Agora precisamos arrumar os substitutos.

-Qualquer coisa serve! Procure, sei lá, uma pedrinha.

-Já sei. – ele subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto com Ginny o seguindo. No armário, atrás de uma porta falsa, havia o que parecia ser pelo menos uma dúzia de garrafas de Whisky. Contudo, não foi uma delas que Draco pegou, e sim duas tampas.

-Podemos, então? – perguntou Ginny.

-Vamos pra cozinha. Jogaremos na mesa.

Ginny concordou e eles começaram a arrumar as peças.

-Por que você joga com as pretas? – questionou Ginny quando Draco colocou o último peão em posição.

-Não me identifico com as brancas. Por quê?

-Sempre joguei com as pretas. Prefiro. Mas tudo bem, eu jogo com as brancas.

-Tudo bem, então. Comece. – disse Draco sem perceber que a moça havia ficado ligeiramente desapontada com o fato de que ele não oferecera uma troca.

Eles jogaram quatro partidas. Ginny ganhou a primeira, mas Draco ganhou as duas seguintes. Ele já estava cheio de si, quando a ruiva conseguiu ganhar a última.

-Estou ficando com fome... – começou ele conforme Ginny recolocava as peças no tabuleiro.

-Está dizendo isso só porque perdeu. – ela brincou.

-Depois de almoçarmos te desafiarei mais uma vez. Estamos empatados.

-Tudo bem então.

Como nenhum deles queria cozinhar, decidiram-se por algo simples e sem risco de ser queimado, salgado, grudento ou representar qualquer outro desastre culinário. Fizeram então sanduíches com um pão de forma que haviam encontrado e uma pasta que ainda não havia chegado na condição de "suspeita".

-Se vamos jogar mais uma vez, que não seja nessa cadeira. – pediu Draco.

-Sei o que quer dizer, acho que estou ficando quadrada! – exclamou Ginny. – Mas onde então?

- No quarto. – respondeu ele, enxugando as mãos após lavar os prato e começando a recolher as coisas.

-Mas não tem mesa lá!

-Exatamente e nem cadeiras. A gente senta na cama.

-Prefiro a cadeira assassina. – disse Ginny, suspeitando das verdadeiras intenções de Draco.

-Weasley, quantos anos você tem? Quantas vezes por dia preciso dizer que não vou atacá-la? Até parece que você é tudo isso! – aquela voz chata do dia anterior voltou a dizer que ela era tudo isso e se possível até mais.

-Tenha em mente que já o soquei uma vez e não hesitarei em fazê-lo de novo.

-Pegue o peão que está no chão e vamos.

Ainda relutante, Ginny recolheu o peão e eles foram para o quarto. Sentaram-se mas antes que Draco pudesse arrumar as peças pretas, a ruiva retirou o saquinho de suas mãos.

-Agora é minha vez.

-Se você perder, mudamos de novo.

Mas ela não perdeu, e Draco, não admitindo ficar atrás no placar, propôs outro jogo. Em uma situação normal, ambos já estariam cansados de jogar, mas ali não havia mais nada a se fazer, e inconscientemente, ambos concordavam que ao menos eles não estavam brigando. De fato, não trocavam palavras suficientes durante o jogo para iniciar qualquer briga. Empataram, e depois, Draco tomou a liderança, mas foi só depois que Ginny empatou novamente, que eles resolveram parar.

-O que agora? – perguntou Ginny, deitando-se.

-Whisky de Fogo? – ofereceu Draco.

-É, por que não?

Draco se levantou e foi novamente ao local "secreto" do armário, voltando com duas garrafas.

-Não vai pegar copos? – questionou Ginny.

-Pra quê? – disse Draco, abrindo uma das garrafas e passando a fechada para Ginny.

-Se você acha que eu não consigo abrir – ela fez uma pausa e retirou a tampa –, desculpe desapontá-lo.

-Impressionante! – exclamou ele fingindo uma expressão de maravilhado.

-Você me mata de rir. – disse ela seca. – Um brinde?

-Devo ter atingido o fundo do poço: estou brindando com uma Weasley!

Eles brindaram e deram um gole. O rapaz parecia não sentir o líquido que descia queimando na garganta, mas a moça fez uma careta. O segundo gole, porém, já foi melhor e no quinto ela já havia se acostumado. Ou talvez fosse o álcool iniciando seu efeito. Passado um tempo, Draco também estava se soltando.

-Você nunca me contou o que estava fazendo na Travessa do Tranco – comentou o loiro com uma curiosidade que nem ele conseguia explicar de onde vinha.

-Você não perguntou. – disse Ginny sinceramente.

-Estou perguntando agora.

-Compras. – respondeu ela com naturalidade.

-Se perdeu? – perguntou ele, sarcástico.

-Meus irmãos precisavam de algumas coisas.

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Do tipo que não se encontra no Beco Diagonal. Nada extremamente ilícito. – ela acrescentou essa última parte devido ao olhar recebido por Draco.

-Não vou denunciá-la. A não ser que você me dê um bom motivo para fazer isso. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Faça isso e irá se arrepender. – disse ela sentando-se melhor e encarando-o também com um sorriso.

-É mesmo? – perguntou ele, estreitando os olhos sem deixar de sorrir e também se sentando melhor para encará-la.

Os dois ficaram a se encarar sem perceber o quão perto estavam um do outro. Aos poucos, quase que inconscientemente, foram se aproximando.

-É Virginia? – perguntou o loiro de repente se afastando.

-Quê? – desconcertada pela situação.

-Seu nome. É abreviação de Virginia? – repetiu ele.

-Por que a pergunta? – ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

-Sei lá. Curiosidade. – ele olhou para ela e vendo a expressão em seu rosto acrescentou: - Não é Virginia?

-Não. – respondeu ela baixo.

-O que é então? – ele se virou para observá-la melhor.

-Não é da sua conta! – explodiu Ginny

-É tão ruim assim? – ele estava claramente se divertindo com a situação.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy!

-Eu não disse nada! Só quero que você conte!

Ela murmurou algo quase inaudível.

-Quê?

-Ginevra, tá bom?!

Draco parou por um segundo absorvendo a informação, encarou Ginny e então quase caiu da cama de tanto rir.

-Para a sua informação – disse ela por cima dos risos - , Ginevra é a forma italiana de Guinevere.

-Uma das maiores trouxas que já existiu. Ginevra Weasley. Alguém optar por dar à filha um nome desses deve ser um dos sinais do Apocalipse.

-Draco não fica muito atrás. – retrucou ela irritada, não com o fato de que ele estava fazendo piadas, mas sim devido a ela já ter pensado as mesmas coisas.

-Draco, saiba você, é uma estrela. É tradição na família da minha mãe. – disse ele parando de rir

-Sua mãe é Narcisa. – ressaltou a ruiva

-Tem uma explicação, mas nunca tive paciência para ouvi-la. – ele começou a se fechar. Não gostava de discutir sua família.

-Sente falta dela? – perguntou Ginny, sentindo a mudança no comportamento dele.

-Isso não importa. – respondeu ele, tentando parecer indiferente.

-Não estou bêbada o suficiente para acreditar nisso. Vamos, eu disse o meu nome.

-Não tente comparar suas futilidades com a minha vida, srta "Vida Perfeita"!– ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

-Volte aqui, Malfoy! – gritou ela indo atrás dele que havia descido as escadas. Encontrou-o atrás do balcão procurando por algo. – Acha que pode sair assim que vou ficar com peninha de você?! Nunca mais ouse me julgar! Você não sabe de nada! Não é o único com problemas e com dificuldades! A diferença é que, ao contrário de você, não fico sentada me lamentando e afastando qualquer um que chegue perto de saber o que realmente passa nessa sua cabeça cheia de titica!

-Não, Weasley, a diferença é que não fico enchendo o saco dos outros com meus problemas. Não vou ficar chorando no seu ombro dizendo "minha mamãe me abandonou e a quero de volta", até porque não quero! Aprendi a lidar com isso e a continuar com a minha vida!

-Continuar? Isso é continuar? Você está vivendo isolado do mundo!

-Tenho certeza de que é um grande desperdício e que o Ministério deve estar doido para me ter por lá. Afinal, papai era um homem tão bom! Por favor, Weasley, em que universo paralelo você vive?

-Você não fez nada de errado!

-Engana-se, Weasley. Fiz coisas que você nem imagina. – ele levantou a manga esquerda e mostrou a Marca Negra. Era quase imperceptível, mas ainda podia ser vista.

-Mas... você mudou. – ela falava mas para si do que para ele. Sempre suspeitou que ele fosse um Comensal, mas a idéia de ficar trancada com um não a animava. Afinal, mesmo sem mágica, ele poderia usar as mãos, e com certeza era mais forte que ela.

-Mudei? – perguntou ele desafiador.

-Ou talvez nunca tenha deixado de ser aquele menino mimado que só fala, mas não faz nada. – aquela não era a hora de fraquejar. Ele poderia tê-la matado há séculos.

-Acredite no que a fizer dormir melhor à noite. – ele voltou a procurar algo atrás do balcão.

-O que você está procurando?

-Uma forma de sairmos daqui.

-Pensei que não desse pra fazer isso por dentro.

-Se tiver, estará aqui.

-Posso ajudar? – perguntou ela hesitante.

-Pode. Suma da minha frente.

-Ou o quê? Vai libertar o Comensal malvado dentro de você?

-Acha que não teria coragem? – perguntou ele, voltando a olhar para ela. – Não seria a primeira vez.

-Cala boca e me diz o que estamos procurando. – ela foi para o lado dele reunindo toda a coragem que possuía.

Ginny podia jurar que viu um lampejo de sorriso nos lábios de Draco antes dele voltar a falar.

-Absolutamente nada. Não há nada que possamos fazer. – respondeu ele sem encará-la e levantando-se.

-Você está tendo algum tipo de ataque claustrofóbico ou algo do gênero? – perguntou ela honestamente.

-Não quero passar mais quatro dias com você e as suas perguntas idiotas.

-Você que começou! – retrucou Ginny, parecendo, como ela mesma admitia, uma menina de cinco anos.

-Novas regras: de agora em diante, não trocaremos mais duas palavras mesmo que em caso de vida ou morte, a não ser que um de nós tenha encontrado uma maneira de sair desse lugar.

-Perfeito! – gritou ela antes de voltar para o andar superior e se trancar no banheiro.

De início, vários pensamentos como "espero que aquele imbecil role escada abaixo" passaram pela cabeça de Ginny. Mas depois de um tempo embaixo da água gelada, a ruiva, sem o álcool para atrapalhar, começou a avaliar a situação. Draco era chato, egocêntrico, mimado, inútil; de fato, poderia enumerar seus defeitos em ordem alfabética e não faltaria uma única letra. Contudo, representava a única pessoa com quem poderia conversar, mesmo que aos gritos, até ganhar sua liberdade. Deveria então quebrar a "regra"? Não. Falar com ele seria dar o braço a torcer e ela jamais faria isso. Tinha herdado a teimosia dos Weasleys. Além do mais, ele tinha começado aquela baboseira então ele deveria pôr um fim naquilo tudo. Até porque, nem mesmo alguém como ele agüentaria ficar sem falar nada. Ele tinha que comer, e ela era a única capaz de fazer comida não-tóxica.

No andar debaixo, Draco ficou parado com os braços apoiados no balcão. Não suportava que seu passado tivesse aquele poder sobre ele. Não podia acreditar que ele ainda o perseguia. Não que ele se arrependesse de algo que fizera. Estava bem ciente de todas as suas ações. E, sendo um Malfoy, todas foram corretas. Contudo, os tempos mudaram. Haveria ele mudado também? Certamente, ele não havia seguido o caminho traçado por seu pai. Mas que diferença fazia, se as únicas pessoas capazes de comprovar isso estavam mortas? Dumbledore, Snape, seu pai. Não que ele quisesse reconhecimento. Nenhuma glória pode ser dada por um bando de amantes de trouxas.

Nesse momento, sua mente se voltou a uma amante de trouxas ruiva, mas, decidindo ignorar os pensamentos que se formavam, Draco subiu as escadas com a intenção de pegar algo para comer e se deitar, pois o álcool (ou seria Ginny?) estava deixando-o com uma leve dor de cabeça.

Ele se contentou com uma fruta e seguiu para o quarto, tão distraído que nem pensou que ali com certeza esbarraria com a ruiva, o que de fato aconteceu, mas de uma forma que nem ele poderia imaginar. Boquiaberto, ele constatou que era real: Ginny Weasley, saindo do banheiro, estava usando apenas uma toalha.

-Draco! – exclamou ela assustada em vê-lo ali e puxando a toalha para ter certeza de que ela a cobria completamente - O que você quer? – esbravejou ela.

-Um beijo. – disse uma voz que Draco apenas reconheceu como sua.

-Claro, e eu quero um Rabo Córneo como bichinho de estimação. Além do mais, o que te faz pensar que eu vou deixar?

-Não é como se você tivesse opção...

-Não é como se você tivesse coragem... – disse ela imitando o tom dele.

Mas ele tinha. Sem que ela esperasse, ele a beijou. Uma mão estava na face de Ginny, escorregando para sua nuca enquanto a outra ia lentamente para sua cintura. Já a ruiva, sem reação, tinha os braços imóveis ao lado do corpo. Ela começou a retribuir o beijo até que, de repente, como se tivesse percebido o que estava acontecendo, empurrou-o.

* * *

N/A1: Depois de passar semanas repetindo "cabeça cheia de titica" para poder participar do concurso de cosplay sem começar a rir descontroladamente, tinha que botar essa frase aqui. TINHA!

N/A2: Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews, à Mariana que me ajudou quando não conseguia encontrar um sinônimo para uma certa palavra, e à minha beta Julie, que atura minha loucura, meus momentos de bloqueio e me ajudou com o momento final, carinhosamente intitulado de "me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa".


	5. Delírios

**N/A:** BeBeL Malfoy, acredito que você não tenha sido a única a não entender o nome do capítulo, porque ele só faz sentido na minha cabeça. A referência é aos nomes dos personagens citados: "princesas", é devido a Ginevra, "estrelas" por causa do Draco e dos Black em geral e "flores", por causa da Narcisa. Carol Maphoter, sim, eu estava no PR2, e fui a Lily no concurso individual de cosplay, daí o "cabeça cheia de titica". A vocês duas e a Fabi – chan, carol, Lu (jow), Bianca Black Malfoy, Biba Wood, Elfa Ju Bloom e Dea Snape, muito obrigada pelas reviews.  
  
**N/A2:** Vocês devem reparar que mudei a restrição da fic de PG para PG-13. É basicamente para manter minha consciência limpa e deixá-los avisados.  
  
**N/A3:** Capítulo dedicado à Bia, nosso ratinho(a) favorito(a).

* * *

Ginny saiu correndo do quarto para a sala, deixando Draco ali parado e sem saber se corria atrás dela ou sumia da face da Terra. Ele havia beijado uma Weasley - com todo o seu cabelo ruivo flamejante e suas sardas. Realmente havia perdido todo o senso de ridículo e amor próprio. Era o fim da linha. Ele estava prestes a começar a bater sua cabeça contra a parede quando a ruiva entrou novamente no quarto com a mesma velocidade com a qual havia saído e foi direto para o banheiro batendo a porta atrás de si.  
-Mas que diab... – ele começou, mas o som vindo do banheiro respondeu sua pergunta antes mesmo de ele terminá-la: Ginny estava revendo seu almoço. – Ah, Weasley, que nojo! – ele gritou para a porta.  
-Cala a boca, Malfoy! – ela conseguiu gritar antes de ser impossibilitada de falar novamente.  
Draco não ficaria ali para ouvir aquilo. Já a beijara; certamente não iria ficar segurando seu cabelo. Havia um limite para insanidade, e aquilo estava bem além da linha. Ao invés disso, o loiro escolheu ir para o mais longe que conseguisse e desceu as escadas.  
Ginny, por sua vez, não tinha outra opção a não ser ficar ali, no chão frio. Certamente as coisas não poderiam piorar. Afinal, ela estava trancada com um Comensal da Morte que não tinha vergonha de admitir ser tal, que a agarra do nada e ainda por cima, a pastinha suspeita do almoço resolvera fazer efeito. Mas algo precisava ser feito. Era a casa de um bruxo, excêntrico no mínimo, mas ainda um bruxo, e ele havia de ter ingredientes para poções. Contudo, só a idéia de pôr algo no estomago foi suficiente para fazer a ruiva voltar-se para o sanitário.  
E o resto do fim da tarde se passou assim: Ginny incapaz de se levantar do local onde estava, e Draco tentado manter sua mente afastada da sensação que percorrera seu corpo ao ter a ruiva em seus braços por aqueles breves momentos.  
Quando a noite caiu, o rapaz era incapaz de comer, visto o que havia acontecido com a moça. Esta, contudo, pareceu finalmente recuperar algumas de suas forças e, após mais um banho (desta vez, quente), saiu do banheiro, completamente vestida. Estava de suéter, uma vez que, febril, ela estava com frio, e se jogou na cama, se enterrando embaixo das cobertas.  
Nesse momento, Draco adentrou no quarto para encontrar aquela montanha de cobertores na cama.  
-Finalmente, você saiu de lá. Já estava pensando que tinha desmaiado ou morrido. O que seria bem desagradável para explicar para o Ministério. – comentou ele, frio. Contudo, a ausência de resposta da outra o deixou, infelizmente, preocupado. – Weasley, responda, criatura! – ele gritou, tentando não demonstrar que, no fundo, estava preocupado.  
-Malfoy, por favor, agora não. – ela disse com uma voz fraca e abafada pelas cobertas.  
-Ok, Weasley, vou perguntar isso uma vez só, não vou repetir e é melhor você não se acostumar: não seria melhor você tomar alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, repetindo para si mesmo que só oferecia ajuda pois não queria passar a noite com uma enferma ao seu lado. – ele a ouviu murmurar algo, mas incapaz de distinguir as palavras, se aproximou da cama e descobriu a cabeça dela. – Febre? – ele perguntou com um tom de desprezo.  
-Não preciso da sua ajuda – respondeu ela, seca. Certamente não pediria nada a ele. – Estou bem assim.  
-É, posso ver que está. – disse ele, sarcástico.  
-Ai, droga... – ela xingou, se levantando e correndo para o banheiro. O mal-estar, já controlado, estava de volta.  
Dessa vez não houve tempo de Ginny fechar a porta e Draco acabou por presenciar a cena nada agradável.  
- Esplêndido estado de saúde. Pálida desse jeito e com esse cabelo, você parece uma pira humana. – ele ressaltou, parado à porta, olhando para ela quase desfalecida no chão.  
Ela se levantou com dificuldade, sem se dignificar a responder, lavou o rosto e, com a intenção de mais uma vez se esconder sob as cobertas, caminhou para porta, onde Draco ainda permanecia. Seu objetivo, contudo, nunca foi atingido, e ela, como suas feições já ameaçavam, desmaiou. Por reflexo, o outro a segurou.  
Draco a pegou no colo e levou-a para a cama. Cobriu-a cuidadosamente e, então, foi para a cozinha procurar alguns ingredientes para fazer uma poção. Afinal, somente seus feitiços estavam bloqueados, apesar de ser impossível fazer algo que simplesmente derretesse a porta.  
O Sr. Borgin, sendo um "ex" bruxo das Trevas, tinha um belo conjunto de ingredientes guardados no fundo do armário embaixo da pia, como o loiro havia comprovado ao procurar por comida no primeiro dia.  
"Vejamos..." pensou ele, tentando lembrar o que levava uma poção para acalmar o estômago. "E era pra isso que eu devia ter prestado atenção nas aulas de verão que minha mãe me obrigava a ter." O rapaz procurou durante um tempo até que sua memória o assegurou ter tudo o que precisava: espinhos de porco-espinho, asfodélio, raízes rubras, raízes de margaridas. Ele, então, pegou um caldeirão de cobre e deixou a água ferver enquanto cortava suas raízes.  
Já sabendo o que fazer, a mente de Draco começou a se desviar para outros assuntos e, inevitavelmente, foi parar na ruiva desfalecida no outro cômodo e... no beijo. Ele não entendia qual era a importância daquilo tudo. Já havia beijado muitas outras; mesmo assim, ela, a que deveria ser a mais insignificante, estava transformando-o num idiota completo que fazia poções quando ela passava mal. Isso não era da índole dele. O que ele ganharia em troca com aquilo tudo? Menos vômito nas suas vestes, talvez. É, pensando dessa forma, era por uma boa causa. E se ela se sentisse melhor, quem sabe ele poderia... "NÃO!"  
-Ai! Mas que...– ele xingou alto. Assustado com seus próprios pensamentos, ele havia cortado o dedo.  
Pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez naqueles dias, Draco foi para o banheiro improvisar um curativo. Na volta, parou para checar Ginny. A moça ainda estava desacordada, mas pelo menos, ele constatou, respirava. Inconscientemente, o loiro tirou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que caía em seus olhos fechados antes de retornar à sua poção.  
Meia hora depois, estava pronta. Isso considerando que o rapaz tivesse feito tudo corretamente. De fato, a poção atingira uma coloração rosada e exalava um odor agradável de framboesa; logo, não havia razão para acreditar no contrário.  
Draco encheu um copo particularmente grande até a borda com o líquido e levou para Ginny. Quando começava a pensar em uma forma de acordá-la, viu- a mexendo-se e, repousando o copo na cômoda, se aproximou. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e com dificuldade e pareceu demorar um tempo antes de perceber que Draco a observava.  
-Ginny, - ele chamou, tentando soar sem emoção – beba isso. – disse apontando para o copo e se afastando.  
-Quê? – perguntou ela, ainda desnorteada.  
-Beba. – ordenou ele, um pouco mais grosso do que era necessário.  
-O que é isso? – questionou ela, se sentando com esforço e pegando o copo.  
-Veneno. – respondeu ele sarcástico.  
-Pensei que fosse. – Ginny sorriu, e parte da cor começou a voltar a seu rosto.  
-Beba logo, ruiva! – ele exclamou, tentando conter um sorriso. – Não perdi a última meia hora pra ficar vendo você segurar o copo.  
-Você fez isso pra mim? – a outra não podia acreditar no que ouvia, e se divertia com a situação. Mas, ao olhar a expressão séria de Draco, decidiu que seria mais prudente não rir e, concluindo que venenos não são cor de rosa, bebeu. – Não tem um gosto tão bom quanto o cheiro. – ela afirmou com uma careta.  
-Se não lhe matar, a fará se sentir melhor. – Draco concluiu.  
Certamente não parecia estar a matando. Depois que o gosto havia passado, uma sensação quente e confortável se espalhou por seu corpo renovando-a completamente.  
-Você não aprendeu isso em Hogwarts. – Ginny falou, já querendo se levantar.  
-Deite-se – Draco disse, tocando-a no ombro e fazendo-a voltar para a cama. –, você pode ter uma recaída.  
-Desde quando você se importa? – perguntou ela desconfiada, mas sem frieza na voz.  
-Desde que divido a cama com você. Já é algo desagradável; com você passando mal seria simplesmente mais do que qualquer ser humano é capaz de aguentar.  
-Obrigada, de qualquer forma. – agradeceu a ruiva, ligeiramente contrariada por agora dever um favor a ele. Algo dentro dela a proibia de esquecer que ele, de fato, havia lhe ajudado, independente do motivo ou de ela ter pedido ou não.  
-Está ficando tarde, – começou o outro, cortando aquele momento que poderia se tornar meloso. – Estou cansado e você tem que dormir.  
-Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?  
-Não faço idéia. Agora sossegue, Weasley. – seu tom dava fim à conversa, e Draco se encaminhou para o outro lado da cama, apagando a luz antes. Sentando-se, tirou os sapatos no escuro e entrou embaixo das cobertas.  
-Boa noite. – Ginny disse enquanto se ajeitava, virando-se de costas para ele como na noite anterior.  
-Boa noite. – ele respondeu, em um tom neutro, também se virando.  
Dessa vez, ambos pegaram no sono mais facilmente. Contudo, ao que seria em torno de três horas da manhã, Draco acordou com alguns murmúrios vindos de Ginny. Forçando a vista para poder enxergar na escuridão, o rapaz pôde ver que a ruiva tremia e suava frio: estava tendo a recaída sobre a qual ele havia falado. Era difícil distinguir suas palavras. Mas no meio de tudo ele pôde ouvir claramente: "Harry... Harry... Me desculpa...".  
-Por que isso não me surpreende? – disse ele para si mesmo com raiva. Estava prestes a se levantar e ir buscar um copo d'água quando ouviu seu nome. - Draco... é você? Não, não me deixe aqui... Fica comigo...  
Aquilo o fez parar subitamente. Por algum motivo, ele perdera a sede. Seus olhos, já acostumados com a falta de luminosidade, podiam ver que ela tremia com mais força. Draco sabia que a poção não mais adiantaria, era algo muito leve e, se ela não havia respondido à primeira dose, a segunda não surtiria efeito. Ele colocou a mão em sua testa. Ginny estava gelada. O loiro, então, se aproximou dela e a pegou em seus braços, abraçando-a numa tentativa de esquentá-la. Ela continuava a murmurar palavras, mas ele foi incapaz de distinguir outras coisas.  
Demorou para Ginny parar de tremer. Quando o fez, Draco estava exausto. Decidiu-se por permanecer daquela forma, com ela em seus braços, repetindo para si mesmo que seria um esforço demasiado mudar de posição. Poucos minutos depois, adormeceu.Na manhã seguinte, Draco não abriu os olhos imediatamente após acordar. Estava extremamente confortável naquela forma e, somente ao sentir o movimento do que deveria ser um travesseiro, percebeu o porquê: ele estava na mesma posição na qual havia adormecido, assim como... ela. Foi aí que o conflito começou. Ele queria soltá-la e levantar-se, mas seus braços não obedeciam a seu comando. Por que ela exercia esse poder sobre ele? "Uma Weasley. WEASLEY!" Ele não podia se conformar. "Malfoys não querem abraçar e beijar e sentir o cheiro de... de... Weasleys! Mas... Por que não? Ela era bonita e divertida e PARE, DRACO!". Aquele pensamento havia sido o que faltava para ele se empurrar para fora da cama: precisava de um banho frio. Talvez ele também estivesse apresentando sintomas de intoxicação alimentar.  
Após o banho, Draco foi ao armário do Sr. Borgin e pegou camisa e calças limpas. Não agüentava mais ficar com as mesmas roupas. Depois, nem sequer considerando a possibilidade de fazer café, pegou uma maçã. Tudo que ele fazia era com esforço para não pensar em Ginny.  
Ele ficou a procura de algo para fazer e se distrair, quando encontrou a bolsa da moça. A curiosidade levou a melhor, e ele acabou por ir ver o que tinha dentro dela. A princípio ele ficou assustado com a quantidade de coisas que realmente existiam numa bolsa tão pequena. Aquilo certamente tinha magia. Isso o incentivou a continuar xeretando. Ele não procurava nada em especial. E basicamente ali dentro só tinha coisas que poderiam ser consideradas normais. Lixa de unha, batom, uma escova, um cachecol, óculos, um caderno com um monte de anotações sem sentido para ele, um saquinho com alguns galeões e um livro sobre dragões com uma dedicatória dentro:  
  
_"Querida Ginny, _

_Espero que você goste. Um dia tenho certeza que vai criar admiração por eles assim como eu.  
  
Com amor, Charlie."_  
  
Aquele nome gerou, contra a vontade dele, um pouco de ciúmes em Draco. "Mas não foi por ele que ela chamou ontem...". Ele se xingou por ter tais pensamentos e jogou o livro de volta na bolsa. Porém, ao olhar mais uma vez a seu redor, acabou voltando atrás em sua decisão, e resolveu sentar-se para ler.

Ginny acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça e se viu sozinha no quarto. Seu estômago estava embrulhado, mas ela não sentia como se ele fosse traí- la novamente. Olhando em seu relógio de pulso viu que já passava de meio- dia. Encarou o teto por alguns minutos antes de se levantar e ir para o banheiro lavar o rosto. Feito isso, ela seguiu para a sala, onde pôde encontrar Draco sentado, lendo um livro.  
-Ei! Isso é meu! – esbravejou ela, arrancando o livro das mãos do outro.  
-Sente-se melhor? – perguntou ele, em um tom sarcástico de falsa preocupação. – Quem é Charlie? – a última palavra foi dita de forma melosa.  
-Meu irmão, seu pervertido! Você mexeu na minha bolsa?!  
-Acalme-se, Weasley. Você ainda está fraca. – ele se divertia com a raiva dela.  
-Fraco é como VOCÊ vai ficar quando eu tiver minha varinha de volta! – Ginny ficou tonta de repente e teve que se apoiar na mesa para se manter em pé.  
-Sabe, Weasley, se o Potter não fosse tão retardado, eu diria que você está grávida.  
-O que exatamente você está querendo insinuar com isso? – perguntou ela, sentando-se na cadeira oposta a ele.  
-Enjôos, tontura, não é preciso ser muito esperto pra saber o que isso significa... - Draco explicou como se estivesse falando sobre uma simples equação.  
-Não acredito que eu acordei para ouvir isso. Além do mais, onde diabos o Harry entra nisso? – a ruiva perguntou impaciente.  
-É, tem razão. O Potter deve ser eunuco. Senão, você já estaria tentando bater o recorde da sua mãe de filhos idiotas. – ele disse com naturalidade.  
-Por que você fica insistindo que eu tenho algo com o Harry? – questionou ela, se esforçando para não cair na gargalhada, apesar do insulto à sua mãe.  
-Você delirou ontem à noite. – começou o loiro, se divertindo com o poder que tinha sobre ela naquele momento. – Chamou pelo Potter.  
-Er... e? – Ginny tentava não demonstrar, mas estava apreensiva com a situação.  
-Nada, só achei estranho. – respondeu ele passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Pensei que vocês tivessem algo...  
-Tivemos, depois não tínhamos mais. Aí tivemos de novo. Agora não temos. É complicado. – a ruiva gesticulava freneticamente conforme falava.  
-Como tudo na vida de um grifinório. – o loiro acrescentou.  
-Por que você me beijou? – perguntou ela de repente.  
-Ah, Ginevra, – começou Draco, como se fosse fazer uma profunda reflexão. – o que você realmente deveria estar perguntando é por que você me beijou.  
-Engraçado, podia jurar que tinha te empurrado, Estrelinha. – ela disse fingindo estar pensativa e sibilando a última palavra.  
-Mas me beijou por pelo menos quinze segundos. – concluiu ele.  
-Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Você me agarra do nada e espera que eu tenha uma reação rápida? – a outra questionou incrédula. – Estava processando a informação.  
- Você sempre processa a informação com a língua dentro da boca de alguém?  
Ginny ficou vermelha de raiva e de vergonha, levantou-se e começou a falar coisas uma atrás da outra, que Draco só conseguia imaginar o que significavam.  
-E pensar que eu beijei essa boca. – ele falou, tentando se sobrepor aos gritos dela.  
-Qual é o seu problema, Malfoy?! – Ginny esbravejou.  
-O meu problema é que você está muito longe. – seu sorriso misturava malícia e ironia.  
-Sorte minha! – a ruiva exclamou, mais uma vez incapaz de acreditar em seus ouvidos.  
-Será mesmo? – Draco se levantou e deu um passo na direção dela. Ela automaticamente deu um passo para trás. – Vai fugir, Ginevra? Está com medinho? – ele deu uma ênfase quase que teatral na última palavra.  
Ao ter sua coragem questionada, Ginny deu um grande passo para frente, ficando a centímetros dele com um olhar desafiador. Draco sorriu e puxou-a pela cintura.  
-Você sempre cai nessa. – ele disse antes de beijá-la.  
-Pára, pára. – pediu Ginny, batendo contra o peito dele. – Você perdeu a noção? – ela não brigava apenas com ele, mas consigo mesma. – Eu não posso ficar aqui. – ela voltou para o quarto e, assim como ele havia feito previamente, tomou um banho frio.  
Raiva. Tudo o que ela sentia era raiva. "Por que ele insiste em me beijar? Por que ele tem que ser tão imbecil? Por que ele tem que estar tão... certo?". Era inevitável negar que ela havia gostado. E Ginny Weasley estava extremamente consciente de que ao sair, caso ele fizesse "aquilo" de novo, ela não correria. E tal pensamento a corroia por dentro. "Weasleys e Malfoys se detestam. É assim que as coisas funcionam."  
-Ei, Ginevra! – gritou Draco na porta do banheiro, interrompendo os pensamentos da ruiva que deu um pulo de susto.  
-O que você quer? – gritou ela de volta, rudemente.  
-Quer trocar de roupa?  
-Como é que é?! – exclamou ela, incerta sobre o que o rapaz estava perguntando.  
-Roupas, Ginevra. – Draco disse, abrindo a porta e entrando sem cerimônias. – Estou deixando aqui em cima da...  
-O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – esbravejou Ginny.  
-Relaxa! – respondeu o loiro com naturalidade. – O vidro é fosco. Não vejo nada. – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, mas dizia a verdade.  
-SAI AGORA! – berrou ela, suas bochechas em chamas.  
-Calma! Já estou saindo! – Draco deu uma última olhada para o box, e saiu.  
Mentalmente, Ginny xingou Draco de todos os nomes que conhecia e rapidamente terminou o banho com a certeza de que iria socar cada parte do corpo dele. Saindo do box, ela compreendeu o motivo da invasão: ele havia levado uma muda de roupas para ela. Não justificava, mas explicava. Eram roupas masculinas, mas ela mal teve tempo de parar pra pensar que elas eram do Sr. Borgin, pois continuava convicta de que iria bater no loiro. Com um cinto e dando um nó na camisa, ela conseguiu deixar as roupas, muito maiores do que ela, de uma maneira que não impedissem seus movimentos. E então saiu, furiosa, ainda penteando o cabelo, para encontrar Draco sentado na cama, apoiado em seus cotovelos de barriga para cima, claramente esperando que ela saísse.  
-Conseguiu se ajeitar direitinho? – perguntou ele, sarcástico.  
-Seu rato de esgoto nojento, quem você acha que é para sair entrando desse jeito? – ela tremia de raiva.  
-Só queria ajudar. – disse ele, em um tom calmo e controlado, sentando-se melhor para encará-la.  
-Você nunca "só quer ajudar". – respondeu ela seca. – Você vai me explicar qual é o motivo dos seus surtos, ou terei que arrancar de você? – perguntou ela, sacudindo o pente de pedra perigosamente.  
-Porque eu quis. – Draco respondeu, simplesmente.  
Entre todas as respostas que Ginny esperava ouvir, essa não estava na sua lista. Ela, então, ficou desarmada.  
-Você não pode. – disse ela, finalmente, contudo mais para si do que para ele.  
-O quê? Inventaram uma lei agora? – o rapaz sentia como se estivesse do lado de fora de seu corpo, vendo seus lábios se mexerem e formarem palavras que ele nunca seria capaz de dizer.  
-É algo implícito nas leis que regem a Terra. – ela respondeu, um pouco da raiva voltando.  
Ginny, tendo terminado de pentear o cabelo (ou pelo menos desistindo de continuar), foi colocar o pente sobre a cômoda. Ao passar por Draco, contudo, este a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele. Seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo, e a coisa que Ginny temia acontecer, tomou proporções que ela jamais imaginara possível. Sim, eles estavam se beijando, mas dessa vez, ela era a culpada.  
Draco foi pego de surpresa, mas rapidamente se recompôs e retribuiu o beijo. Ele a puxou pela cintura e a deitou na cama. Nenhum dos dois estava pensando agora. Lentamente, ele foi se deitando por cima dela e sua mão, antes na sua cintura, começou a subir por debaixo da blusa dela.  
-Não! – Ginny exclamou, tentando se desvencilhar dos lábios dele e segurando sua mão.  
-Algo errado? – perguntou Draco, descendo a mão e usando-a para se apoiar e encará-la. -Eu não quero fazer isso. – ela disse, saindo debaixo dele e sentando-se com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira.  
-O que você quer fazer então? – ele foi para o lado dela, ligeiramente decepcionado, mas sua voz não demonstrava impaciência ou raiva.  
-Sei lá. – respondeu a moça descontraída e sinceramente. – Conversar.  
-Conversar? – aquilo parecia brincadeira. – Sobre o quê?  
-Que tal sobre essa coisa queimada no seu braço? – perguntou ela como quem pergunta as horas.  
-Boa tentativa, Ginevra. – retrucou ele, nervoso.  
-Prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém. – a ruiva abriu um largo sorriso.  
-Sorrir não vai adiantar para me convencer. – Draco já começava a se levantar para sair dali.  
-Não dessa vez. – Ginny falou, segurando-o pelo braço esquerdo e levantando sua manga. Ela percorreu o dedo pela Marca Negra, causando um arrepio no rapaz, que então voltou para o lado dela e segurou sua mão com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.  
-O que você quer saber? – perguntou ele, contrariado.  
-Quando? – ela puxou sua mão.  
-Logo que saí de Hogwarts. – respondeu o loiro, sem emoção.  
-Por quê?  
-Você ainda lembra quem era meu pai, não? – retrucou ele sarcástico. Vendo-a revirar os olhos, acrescentou: - Não tinha motivo para não fazer.  
-Poupar vidas inocentes? – ela falou lentamente, fingindo dificuldade em encontrar um motivo.  
-E o que eu ganharia com isso? – perguntou ele, como se ela tivesse falando o maior absurdo de todos.  
-Ai, meu sapatinho verde... – murmurou ela para si mesma, exigindo um grande esforço de Draco que quase caiu na gargalhada. – Ok, então. Por que você não foi preso?  
-Tenho minhas conexões. Não sou estúpido de ficar ao lado de alguém que está para cair. – nada indicava arrependimento em seu tom.  
-Basicamente você se junta com quem te traz mais vantagens?  
-E você não? – perguntou ele, como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio.  
-Ai, minha luva cor-de-rosa...  
-Seu guarda-roupa deve ser deprimente... – Draco disse, sorrindo marota e maldosamente.  
-Ahn? – perguntou Ginny, perdida em pensamentos. – Ah! – ela exclamou, quando entendeu. – Ei! Cala boca, Estrelinha!  
-Adoro te ver irritada. – disse ele num tom que ele não sabia que podia emitir.  
-Não mude de assunto. – a outra falou, imitando o tom dele.  
-Já não ouviu tudo o que queria? – perguntou Draco, voltando a perder a paciência e o sorriso.  
-Você não falou nada! – exclamou Ginny incrédula. – Você ainda não explicou o que você fez para estar parado aqui na minha frente ao invés de estar trancado numa cela em Azkaban.  
-Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse.  
-Não me surpreendo facilmente. Principalmente com algo vindo de você.  
-Quer que eu faça uma lista de quantas vezes te fiz perder as palavras nos últimos quatro dias?  
-Você não é tudo isso. – ela cruzou os braços e o desafiou a responder com o olhar.  
Draco a beijou profundamente, de uma forma que ele ainda não havia ousado fazer. Sua mão subiu pelas costas de Ginny até seu pescoço, parando em seus cabelos, causando um arrepio em sua espinha e fazendo-a emitir um som baixo e rouco.  
-Você estava dizendo... – disse ele, soltando-a finalmente.  
-Responda a minha pergunta. – a voz dela saía como se ela tivesse corrido um quilômetro.  
-Tudo bem. Eu me juntei a vocês. 


	6. Memórias

**N/A**: Desculpa ter demorado tanto! Fui má! Eu sei! Muahahahahaha ( --- risada maligna). Momento tio Voldinho à parte, minha justificativa se chama escola, que ocupa uma boa parte do meu tempo e atrapalha meu ritmo. De qualquer forma, o capítulo chegou e é o maior até agora. Ele é ligeiramente diferente dos anteriores com relação ao conteúdo.

Dessa vez não vou agradecer a todos individualmente para não correr o risco de esquecer alguém. Só tenho que mencionar uma pessoa em especial, que é minha beta Julie, que continua a me aturar e muito.

Só mais uma coisa que pode causar confusão: _Bill é o Gui e Charlie, o Carlinhos_.

Bem, espero que gostem. Continuem mandando reviews. Tem umas notinhas no final da fic.

* * *

* * *

Ginny perdeu o ar, como se tivesse descendo uma escada e pulado um degrau sem querer. _"Eu me juntei a vocês"_. Aquelas palavras retumbaram em seus ouvidos, mas não faziam sentido para ela. Eram contra qualquer tipo de lógica.

-Sua expressão não tem preço. – disse Draco, se divertindo com a confusão estampada no rosto da moça. – É assim tão difícil de acreditar?

-A marquinha no seu braço dificulta um pouco o processo. – respondeu ela, sarcástica, finalmente capaz de formar palavras. – Não se apresse em explicar! – exclamou Ginny, após o rapaz apenas a encarar com um sorriso irritante por vários minutos.

-Não há nada a ser explicado. Já falei: não ia ficar ao lado de um bruxo que estava prestes a ser derrubado. – Draco falou, simplesmente, e com toda a calma do mundo.

-E como você sabia disso? Que ele estava para cair? – perguntou Ginny, querendo obter o máximo de informação agora que ele estava falando.

-Um passarinho verde me contou. Não precisa muito para saber disso. Os aurores pegavam mais Comensais a cada dia. Claro, surgiam mais, mas a vitória dependia apenas do Potinho e devemos convir que Lord das Trevas sempre foi extremamente convencido para reconhecer uma real ameaça vinda de um pirralho com a cabeça rachada. Depois que ele matou Dumbledore, passou a se achar invencível. Foi por aí que ele começou a me irritar. Não sou do tipo que aceita ordens de alguém que acha legal parecer com uma cobra. – Draco disse revirando os olhos.

-E o que você fez? Bateu na porta da Ministra da Magia e disse "Olá! Gostaria de mudar de lado"?

-Ligeiramente mais complexo que isso. Ainda mais se considerarmos a bagunça que o lado de vocês sempre esteve. Comensais não são aceitos facilmente. E não se deixa o círculo íntimo de Voldemort com um simples "foi bom te conhecer".

-Como então? – a curiosidade dela havia atingido seu ponto máximo.

-Tenho certeza de que você adoraria saber, mas por hoje já basta. Tem certas coisas que você ainda não está preparada para ouvir ou entender.

-Não tenho cinco anos e garanto que sou mais inteligente que você. – retrucou Ginny, indignada.

-Duvido, mas mesmo que fosse, não tem o emocional para tanto.

Ginny estava quase desistindo. Tentaria arrancar mais informações dele mais tarde. Até que o esclarecimento a atingiu. Ela havia descoberto o motivo de ele ter se calado, questionando o controle emocional dela.

-Você o viu morrer, não viu? – perguntou a moça, séria.

-Ele quem? – Draco sabia muito bem de quem ela falava, mas se fingia de ignorante.

-Bill. Ele foi capturado. E você estava lá, não estava? – apesar da dor que sentia, Ginny manteve sua voz inalterada.

Se Draco ainda tinha esperanças, mesmo que contra a sua vontade, de beijá-la outra vez, estas certamente foram por água abaixo.

-Sim, estava. – ele manteve suas feições neutras.

-Quem o matou? – perguntou ela, sem encará-lo.

-Ginny, não... – começou o outro.

-QUEM O MATOU?! – seu rosto tomou o tom de seus cabelos.

-EU, ESTÁ BEM? – gritou Draco. – Fui eu. – seus olhos estavam frios.

Ginny ficou boquiaberta. Fez então a única coisa que lhe veio à mente: começou a socar Draco com toda a sua força e onde conseguiu atingir. Ela não berrava, nem o xingava, apenas batia. O rapaz segurou os pulsos dela, mas ela continuava a chutá-lo como podia. Ele então, para imobilizá-la, passou uma das pernas por cima da ruiva e sentou em suas coxas.

-Eu poderia dizer um monte de coisas para te fazer se sentir melhor, entender o meu lado, mas prefiro: PARE DE ME BATER, POIS SOU MAIS FORTE QUE VOCÊ! – esbravejou Draco, com um olhar ameaçador. – Compreendes, ou eu preciso soletrar para ti? – perguntou ele, fingindo uma voz doce.

-ME SOLTA, MALFOY! – exclamou Ginny tentando, sem sucesso, se desvencilhar dele.

-Sabe, Weasley, – ele pronunciou o nome com desdém – se você continuar se mexendo assim, vou acabar gostando.

Ginny então, usou dos conhecimentos adquiridos convivendo com seus seis irmãos e cuspiu no rosto do loiro. Draco passou a segurar ambos os pulsos dela com uma só mão, e com aquela que ficou livre, limpou o rosto.

-Você me dá nojo! – ela sibilava cada palavra.

O rapaz levantou a mão livre mas em uma fração de segundos conseguiu se controlar, seus dedos apenas raspando de leve no nariz sardento dela.

-Você não vale a pena. – disse ele, mais para si do que para ela.

Draco a soltou, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força atrás de si, deixando-a ali, deitada, e com lágrimas aflorando em seus olhos.

* * *

O rapaz seguiu para o primeiro andar onde pegou um peso de papel de vidro e o jogou com toda a força contra a parede, estilhaçando-o. Mais uma vez, se assegurava de que não se arrependia de seus atos, mas houvera algo nos olhos de Ginny que o fizera sentir-se diferente. Bill Weasley não fora sua única vítima que ele havia feito e sua irmã não era, certamente, a única parente a encará-lo com ódio. Mas algo era diferente. Talvez porque esse assassinato fora diferente.

Ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão em Dublin e fora reportar seu sucesso ao Lord das Trevas. Ao deixar os aposentos do bruxo, encontrou com seu pai. Na sua mente, ouvia as exatas palavras dele: "Nós pegamos um Weasley."

Naquela época, o loiro já trabalhava para os dois lados, mas ignorar aquele fato iria atrair suspeitas de qualquer um, independente do sobrenome. Então, ele colocou no rosto seu sorriso mais desdenhoso e divertido e seguiu os passos de seu pai até o local onde os "capturados" eram gentilmente interrogados.

Draco chegou ao salão frio e mal-cheiroso, o último local de tantos homens e mulheres que lutaram contra o Lord. Sentado numa cadeira de pedra, similar às existentes nos julgamentos do Ministério, e amarrado pelos pulsos, estava um homem, com longos cabelos vermelhos. Sua cabeça estava caída; provavelmente já estava ali há bastante tempo e deveria ter levado várias Cruciatus para falar sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Julgando pelo fato de que ele ainda respirava, não deveria ter falado muito, se é que falou algo.

O "interrogatório" durou por horas. Bill já havia até desistido de gritar, mas nada falava. Nem ao menos uma palavra. Maldição Império também não parecia funcionar nele. Os Comensais então, já entediados com a tortura, resolveram finalmente usar Veritaserum. E Draco foi o encarregado de buscar a poção. Foi aí que uma idéia o atingiu. Na hora de ministrar o líquido transparente ao ruivo, ele também conseguiu pingar algumas gotas de veneno que ele carregava consigo. Uma receita que ele havia aprendido em um dos livros empoeirados que podiam ser encontrados embaixo do assoalho de sua casa e que ele planejava usar se algum dia fosse capturado. Bastavam algumas gotas e a morte era praticamente instantânea; o veneno, impossível de ser rastreado por magia.

E foi assim que Draco Malfoy assassinou Bill Weasley. Não por bondade, mas para manter seu disfarce e ao mesmo tempo assegurar o segredo da Ordem. Porque se ele falhasse em proteger qualquer um deles, estaria condenado.

Obviamente, a morte do bruxo levantou muitas perguntas. Mas não havia nada de errado com a poção. Assim, foi presumido que a tortura havia sido excessiva. Draco, contudo, nunca mais ficou encarregado de administrar poções aos capturados. E por isso ficou agradecido. Golpes de misericórdia não faziam seu estilo.

* * *

Ginny, no quarto, só fazia chorar. Perder seu irmão fora um dos acontecimentos de sua vida que ela, na época, não acreditava ser capaz de superar. E agora tudo voltava à tona. Ela havia jurado que, se algum dia descobrisse quem fora o assassino de Bill, iria fazê-lo pagar e sofrer pelos seus atos, mas nem disso fora capaz. A situação toda era tão surreal que ela chegou ao ponto de desistir de tentar entender e simplesmente deixar as lágrimas correrem livres pelo seu rosto.

E assim ela o fez por horas até que, já tarde da noite, o choro parecia ter se esgotado. Ginny queria continuar, sua mente implorava por mais lágrimas para que ela não tivesse que lidar com a situação, mas seus olhos se recusavam a isso. A ruiva, então, seguiu para o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Evitou olhar-se no espelho: sabia que estaria vermelha e inchada. Estava pensando no que faria quando seu estômago, como que respondendo à sua pergunta, roncou alto. Ela se lembrou de que não comia desde o almoço do dia anterior. Contudo, saindo do quarto, ela poderia encontrar com Draco, e ela não queria que ele a visse assim. Foi só com a segunda súplica de seu corpo que Ginny decidiu que não poderia ignorar a fome.

Como ela havia previsto, Draco estava sentado em um canto olhando pela janela imunda (ou pelo menos na direção dela, uma vez que ela não acreditava ser possível enxergar algo além da sujeira). Ginny agiu como se ele fizesse parte da mobília e pegou para si uma maçã, um pedaço de pão e um copo d'água. Já estava quase atingindo a porta do quarto quando, surpreendendo até a si mesma, se voltou para ele.

-Você sabe como é? – perguntou ela com a voz mais firme do que ela imaginava ser capaz.

-Quê? – Draco perguntou de volta, grosso e irritado por ter sido trazido de volta de seus pensamentos.

-Você sabe como é receber uma carta e ter certeza de que nunca mais vai ver uma das pessoas que você mais ama no mundo?

-Não. – respondeu o outro, seco.

-É, imaginei que não. Porque você nunca amou ninguém além de si mesmo. – Ginny sibilou as últimas palavras fazendo-as retumbarem nos ouvidos de Draco. Diante do silêncio dele, ela continuou. - Fui eu quem abriu a carta. A letra de Charlie, tremida, dizendo que Bill tinha sido capturado, que estava desaparecido. Não há nenhuma maldição imperdoável que supere isso. O sentimento de impotência, a dor que transcende o físico. Você. Não. Sabe.

-Weasley, fique quieta. – ordenou ele, ameaçador.

-VOCÊ MATOU O MEU IRMÃO! – berrou ela, tremendo descontroladamente, não de medo, mas de raiva.

-Você não entende? Se você não é morto logo de cara, será interrogado. É assim que funciona. Se seu irmão idiota tivesse aberto a boca, estaríamos todos condenados! E ele seria morto logo em seguida. Só antecipei as coisas.

-Do que diabos você está falando?! – questionou ela, incerta sobre o que ele estava querendo dizer.

-Isso mesmo que você entendeu! Eu o matei para que ele continuasse calado. Ele poderia resistir à tortura, mas não a Veritaserum.

-Eu não acredito nisso! Bill não falaria o que não sabia, você não seria prejudicado! Desde quando você ajuda alguém só pelo prazer da caridade?

-Nunca fiz isso. Ele poderia não saber sobre mim, mas denunciaria quem sabia. Esse era o maior problema de vocês: a interdependência e a união. Isso causa um efeito dominó: quando um cai, todos vão junto. A única sorte que vocês tinham era o fato de que eram corajosos e idiotas, morriam antes de soltar algo útil. Seu irmão seria a exceção à regra se não fosse por mim.

-Não! Você está mentindo! – na verdade, suas exclamações eram um motivo para convencer a si mesma. Ela sabia que Draco dizia a verdade, mas era menos doloroso culpar alguém. – A culpa foi sua!

As lágrimas de Ginny voltaram a descer e ela começou a bater contra o peito de Draco, incapaz de continuar a falar qualquer coisa, mesmo que sem sentido. Ela soluçava, e ele, sem saber como reagir, segurou-a pelos pulsos com apenas a força necessária para fazê-la parar, o que não era muito. Ginny, então, começou a escorregar lentamente para o chão e Draco, ainda a segurando, caiu de joelhos. Chorando desesperadamente, ela se jogou no ombro dele, que a abraçou até ela finalmente adormecer, meia hora depois. Draco, então, a pegou no colo e a levou para cama, deitando-se a seu lado e dormindo pouco tempo depois, segurando a mão dela.

* * *

Quando Draco acordou, pela segunda vez em dois dias, não quis abrir os olhos imediatamente. Ele não mais inventava desculpas para a sensação em seu baixo ventre, apesar de ainda não acreditar que gostava de ter Ginny em seus braços.

A moça, por sua vez, estava ainda levemente adormecida. Em uma tentativa de dormir profundamente mais uma vez, ela mudou de posição, se virando de barriga para cima. Contudo, ela acabou por sentir algo que não esperava e despertou completamente: a mão de Draco, que deveria estar em sua cintura sem que ela se desse conta de tal fato, havia escorregado quando ela se virou e agora repousava em sua barriga.

Ginny não ousava checar se ele dormia ou não. A verdade era que ela gostava do peso que a mão dele fazia contra seu corpo. Somente quando Draco a puxou mais para perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido que ela descobriu que o rapaz estava, de fato, bem ciente do que fazia.

-Hoje você não vai me bater. – Draco a segurou com força, imobilizando seus braços, mas tomando cuidado para não machucá-la.

-Me dê um motivo e o farei. – seu tom não era bravo, mas ela não estava brincando.

-Já não dei o suficiente? – ele falava em seu ouvido, Ginny sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Aquilo foi... Eu entendi o que ocorreu. – disse ela séria, após uma longa pausa. A verdade era que ela compreendia as circunstâncias da morte de Bill, apesar de não saber a história com detalhes, algo que ela nem queria.

-Me desculpe. – falou Draco, meio a contra-gosto, mas sem ironia ou sarcasmo.

-Aí está algo que não se escuta todo dia: Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpas. – ela se desvencilhou dele e levantou-se da cama.

-Ginevra, não vou implorar pelo seu perdão. Não me arrependo do que fiz. Era necessário. – ele também se levantou e parou na frente dela.

-Por que está se desculpando então?- ela examinava reações do loiro, como que esperando um motivo para esbofeteá-lo.

-Não tenho completa certeza. Você causa esse tipo de coisa. – disse Draco, passando a mão pelo cabelo despenteado.

-Você quer que eu o agradeça pelo que fez. Por isso está se desculpando. Sinto muito, Malfoy, posso até chegar a perdoá-lo, porque, de certa forma, admito que foi por uma causa maior. Mas nunca irei lhe agradecer pelo que fez. Nunca. – Ginny entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

Draco ficou agradecido por ela não ter esperado uma resposta. O fato era que ele dizia a verdade: não sabia o porquê do seu pedido de desculpas. A acusação de Ginny havia sido uma surpresa para ele, que passou a imaginar se, no final de tudo, essa era a sua real motivação. Contudo, rapidamente esse pensamento deu lugar a outro, mais assustador que o primeiro: ele tinha certeza de que só queria o perdão dela. Não a gratidão, ou qualquer outra coisa. Apenas que ela o olhasse nos olhos sem ódio. Mas ele jamais diria isso a ela.

Quando Ginny deixou o banheiro, o fez sem encará-lo e seguiu para cozinha. Draco a seguiu após lavar o rosto e encontrou-a já na mesa, comendo algumas bolachas com um copo de leite. Ela parecia nunca ter visto comida na vida.

-Se divertiu na Etiópia? – perguntou ele, sarcástico.

-Vamos botar dessa forma: se eu tivesse minha varinha, transfiguraria você em um boi e o comeria vivo.

-Se você tivesse sua varinha, nenhum de nós estaria respirando nesse momento. – assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele se arrependeu de as ter pronunciado. E seu arrependimento foi justificado pelo olhar fulminante que ele recebeu de Ginny.

-Você com certeza entende do assunto. – alfinetou ela.

-Já disse uma vez e volto a repetir: você não tem idéia. – disse Draco sentando-se frente a ela.

-Diga, além do meu irmão, quem mais está na sua lista? – perguntou ela fingindo estar descontraída.

-Você não quer ouvir a resposta. – ele falou simplesmente, pegando uma bolacha.

-Não diga o que eu quero ou não fazer. Responda. – Ginny mantinha a voz calma, apesar da apreensão que corria dentro dela.

-Entre outros, meu pai. – falou Draco, comendo o resto da bolacha como se não tivesse falado nada fora do comum.

-Você matou seu próprio pai? – perguntou ela horrorizada.

-Era ele ou eu. – respondeu ele com naturalidade. – Foi legítima defesa. Se bem que não posso dizer que não foi merecido.

-Você tem uma desculpa para todos os seus assassinatos? – perguntou a ruiva, uma vez que esse era o segundo sobre qual ela ouvia que tinha uma "justificativa".

-Não. Mas você só me pergunta sobre os que eu tenho. – disse o outro sorrindo ironicamente.

-Você não é normal. – falou Ginny, balançando a cabeça.

-Não? O que você faria no meu lugar? – Draco tirou a camisa fazendo a moça corar levemente. Contudo, seu sangue pareceu fugir das faces ao ver as marcas que ele tinha. – Está vendo isso? – perguntou ele, se levantando e dando uma volta para que ela visse todas as finas cicatrizes. – Tortura do papai. E não estou falando de Cruciatus aqui. Ele considerava isso muito pouco. Queria que eu tivesse as marcas. Quando ele descobriu o que eu fazia, seu orgulho o impediu de contar a outras pessoas, principalmente ao Lord das Trevas. Mancharia seu nome. Imagine! Seu próprio filho, um Malfoy, um traidor? Ele, então, decidiu dar a minha punição sozinho. Num certo ponto, fiquei inconsciente. Enquanto ele esperava que eu acordasse, se distraiu e eu consegui pegar sua varinha. Poucos dias depois, Potinho acabou com tudo, por isso não tive grandes problemas. – Draco contava tudo de forma teatral e debochada.

Ginny se levantou, aproximou-se dele e tocou em uma das cicatrizes em seu peito, percorrendo-a com o dedo, tentando se certificar que ela era real e que ele falava a verdade. Draco segurou a mão dela levando-a aos lábios e beijando seus dedos um por um.

-Você é louca. – disse o rapaz, passando a mão dela em seu próprio rosto.

-Sou excêntrica, há uma diferença. – ela disse com um sorriso tão verdadeiro nos lábios que o fez sorrir também.

-Uma Weasley não pode amar um Malfoy.

-Eu não disse que te amava. – Ginny se aproximou ainda mais dele, colocando sua mão livre em suas costas.

-Que bom, seria extremamente meloso. – disse Draco, segurando-a pela nuca.

-E um Malfoy? Pode amar uma Weasley? – perguntou ela, seus lábios tocando levemente os dele por um segundo.

-Malfoys não amam. – ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto.

-Não podemos fazer isso. – disse Ginny, sem encará-lo.

-Acho que é seguro dizer que nenhum de nós segue regras. – Draco nem ao menos precisava dizer isso para convencê-la, ele mal havia terminado a frase quando ela pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

Ginny começou a beijá-lo lentamente, quase o levando à loucura até que Draco finalmente tomou o controle e, sentando-a na mesa, beijou-a com paixão. Ambos sentiam que o mundo havia parado de girar para que eles tivessem aquele momento. Mas a crua realidade os trouxe de volta com um estrondo ensurdecedor: um feitiço havia atingido a janela pelo lado de fora. Draco xingou alto, irritado com a interrupção.

-O que foi isso? –perguntou Ginny, suas mãos ainda na nuca do rapaz. – Por que estão atacando a casa?

-Já expliquei que o Ministério está tentando mostrar serviço. – respondeu Draco com impaciência.

-Serviço numa janela nos fundos do segundo andar de uma loja supostamente vazia? – perguntou ela, descendo da mesa e tentando, sem sucesso, enxergar o que havia no outro lado da janela. – Tem algum lugar em que a gente possa ver o que está acontecendo?

-Ele deixa as janelas que dão para os fundos assim por um motivo. Não gosta de observadores. Maluco psicótico. De qualquer forma, eles podem estar procurando por você.

-Por mim? – ela estava ligeiramente surpresa com a sugestão de Draco.

-Quantas pessoas mais você está vendo aqui? – perguntou ele indo para o lado dela e abraçando-a pela cintura. – Seus irmãos te mandaram pra cá, e você não aparece há... – ele parou para ter certeza do número – cinco dias. Até onde me lembro, sua família se preocupa com você. Um pouquinho até demais, se você quiser saber a minha opinião.

-E como eles vão saber que eu estou aqui especificamente?

-Não os elogie, Ginevra. Eles não fazem a mínima idéia de onde você está e, considerando que nada mais foi lançado, devem estar fazendo a mesma coisa na loja vizinha nesse exato momento. Talvez se você estivesse sem o capuz naquele dia, alguém iria lhe ver entrando aqui. Convenhamos que seu cabelo não é exatamente discreto, mas isso não ocorreu. – _"E provavelmente eu não te arrastaria para dentro"_ acrescentou ele mentalmente, sem arrependimento.

-Não faria diferença nenhuma. Só o Sr. Borgin sabe como abrir... Certo? – perguntou ela virando-se completamente para ele e colocando novamente os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

-Você está aprendendo... – disse ele a beijando mais uma vez. Ginny contudo, não respondeu completamente. – O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz, neutro.

-Estou preocupada com eles. – _"Eles não aguentarão achar que perderam mais um."_ disse ela mentalmente, querendo evitar uma nova briga sobre esse assunto. A moça se desvencilhou dos braços dele e voltou a sentar-se à mesa e pegou uma xícara de café, sem perceber quem havia feito.

Draco, desapontado, suspirou pesadamente e também voltou à mesa, tomando o cuidado de não tomar o café que ele sabia estar horrível.

-Falando em família – começou a moça, cautelosa –, você nunca me contou o que aconteceu com a sua mãe.

-Usaria termos impróprios para você. – respondeu, colocando uma bolacha inteira na boca.

-Tente controlar sua língua – disse ela, ruborizando – Por que esse assunto lhe incomoda tanto?

-Digamos que a parte que chegou a mídia era a versão leve da história. Por incrível que pareça, não conseguiram desenterrar os "podres".

-Que "podres"? – pergunto Ginny, seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

-Pelo menos tente se conter, Ginevra. – disse Draco, recostando-se na cadeira. – Vamos lá. Até onde você sabe?

-Que ela foi para algum lugar nos trópicos junto a alguém, levando a herança dos Malfoy. – Ginny falava com cuidado, com medo da reação dele.

Draco sorriu, mas não de felicidade. Era um sorriso frio e louco, mas tinha um lampejo de dor.

-Como eu disse, você não sabe nem a metade.

A situação delicada, unida à expressão e ao tom de voz de Draco, fazia com que a curiosidade da ruiva desse lugar ao desconforto. Ela hesitou antes de perguntar:

-O que aconteceu?

-Vamos começar pelo "alguém". Prefiro o termo "ninguém". É um sangue-ruim qualquer. – ao som do termo, Ginny fez uma careta que o rapaz pareceu não perceber. – Sinceramente, não sei o que se passa pela cabeça dela. Acredito que a essa altura ela já esteja casada com ele. Acho que uma das últimas cartas que ela me mandou se parecia com um convite. Pode ser que não, mas de qualquer forma, ela acidentalmente saiu voando pela janela antes que eu pudesse dar mais atenção.

-Mas ela é sua mãe! – exclamou Ginny, horrorizada com a frieza dele.

-Não. Ela é mãe do... Como é mesmo o nome dele... Deneb.

-Deneb? – perguntou ela sem entender.

-Meu... meio-irmão, - finalizou ele com desgosto – Ela já estava grávida de uns três meses da última vez que a vi, antes de ela ir embora.

-Mas então seu pai... – começou ela, fazendo as contas mentalmente.

-Estava vivo ainda. Se o cara que ela arranjou não fosse sangue-ruim, aplaudiria a atitude dela. Talvez até fosse com ela.

-Ela te chamou? E você se recusou? – perguntou ela incrédula.

-Oh, sim – disse ele, irônico -, ela me chamou. Quando eu disse não, ela se irritou. Disse que eu era igual ao meu pai e que ela devia ter me cortado as asas há um bom tempo. Acho que acabou se arrependendo disso depois e me manda cartas com frequência, mas aquela corrente de ar da minha casa acaba levando todas embora.

-Você é inacreditável! – exclamou Ginny abismada com o que ouvia.

-Inacreditável é a audácia dela! – esbravejou Draco com raiva, quase quebrando sua xícara ao colocá-la na pia. – A culpa disso tudo é ela!

-Er... Não é, não. A culpa é do seu preconceito e do seu orgulho sem precedentes. – explicou ela calmamente.

-"timo! Era tudo o que eu precisava! Um sermão! Me poupe da lição de moral, Weasley. – Ele largou tudo o que estava fazendo e desceu as escadas, bufando. Ginny, deixada para trás, estava boquiaberta.

A moça não o viu durante o resto do dia e, sinceramente, não tinha nenhuma motivação para procurá-lo, tendo consciência de que Draco não estaria de bom humor e ainda sem ter processado tudo o que havia sido dito. Ao invés disso, ela se ocupou (se arrependendo depois de um tempo) com alguns livros nada "agradáveis" que ela havia encontrado no armário do quarto.

Quando a noite caiu, Ginny começou a ficar ligeiramente preocupada. Já passava das oito e Draco não aparecia para comer ou fazer qualquer outra coisa desde a hora do café. Ela, então, desceu para procurá-lo. Não viu nenhum sinal dele, mas de repente, achou ter ouvido seu nome.

-Draco? – perguntou ela, incerta. Porém, poucos segundos depois, ela o ouviu novamente e seu coração pulou uma batida. Ela seguiu para a direção do som. – Draco!

* * *

* * *

**N/A2**: Deneb é o nome de uma estrela da constelação Cygnus. Quanto ao pai dele, não é ninguém em especial que tenha aparecido na série. 


	7. Revelações

**N/A1:** Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews. Elas realmente fazem meu dia e me dão vontade de continuar escrevendo. Quero agradecer a minha beta, Julie. Esse capítulo é um pouco mais curto do que o anterior, mas importante para começar a entender a Ginny.

* * *

* * *

Ginny encontrou o rapaz num local isolado do resto da loja, à esquerda do balcão. Draco estava caído no chão, de lado e de costas para ela, com uma estante caída um pouco abaixo da altura de seus ombros.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Ginny, pulando por cima da cabeça do loiro e finalmente entrando em seu raio de visão.

-Tomando chá. O que diabos você acha que eu estou fazendo?

-Levanta! – ordenou ela, nervosa e sem saber como agir.

-Puxa! De repente tudo ficou claro! É tão simples! Basta levantar! Opa. Espera um minuto. Não... Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho.

-Por que não? – perguntou ela, parada no mesmo lugar mas contorcendo seus dedos.

-Acho que desloquei o ombro ou algo assim. – respondeu Draco com impaciência. – Sinta-se livre para tomar uma atitude! – acrescentou ele, após a ruiva permanecer encarando-o.

Finalmente, como que saída de um transe, Ginny tentou levantar a estante. Ela era mais pesada do que a moça pensara e a força que ela fez contra o móvel não causou muito efeito.

-Ela é pesada. – falou ela, desistindo por um momento para respirar.

-Jura? Não tinha notado. – retrucou o loiro, irritado e com dor.

-Sabe, continue assim e eu volto lá para cima e te deixo aqui. – agora era Ginny quem perdia a paciência devido à falta de gratidão do rapaz.

-Me ajude a levantá-la pelo menos um pouco e eu me arrasto para fora. – falou, tentando não ser grosseiro e fazê-la ir embora. – E ponha alguma força nisso. – acrescentou, incapaz de resistir.

Ela obedeceu e usando toda a força que tinha, unida àquela que Draco conseguia fazer dadas as condições, ele conseguiu se livrar do peso da estante, quase perdendo os dedos do pé no processo, quando Ginny largou o móvel no chão.

-Ai! Desculpa! Você está bem? – perguntou ela, ofegante devido ao esforço. Ela encostou no ombro lesado de Draco fazendo-o se contrair de dor. – Você precisa colocar isso no lugar de novo. Eu posso ten...

-Sem magia? Acorda, Ginevra. – interrompeu ele, se afastando um pouco dela.

-Charlie já fez isso comigo quando Fred acidentalmente deslocou meu ombro com um balaço e não queria que minha mãe descobrisse.

-E funcionou? – perguntou, desconfiado.

-O Ron dedurou. – dada a expressão de Draco, ela percebeu que não era exatamente aquilo que ele estava perguntando, então se apressou a acrescentar: - E eu realmente precisei de um curandeiro depois, mas podemos ajeitar agora e imobilizar até saírmos daqui. Desse jeito você não vai aguentar ficar.

-Não acredito que vou deixar você fazer isso. – disse ele, sentado-se com as costas contra a parede.

-Cala a boca e tira a camisa!

-Ui, Ginevra. – falou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente, e fazendo com que o rosto dela atingisse um tom quase impossível. – Não que eu não queira acatar sua ordem, mas como você quer que eu faça isso sem levantar o braço?

Ginny respirou fundo tentando controlar os pensamentos que passavam em sua mente, e sem querer deixar sua imaginação a solta. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e o ajudou a tirar a camisa mas, apesar do cuidado, não pôde evitar causar mais dor ao encostar no ombro machucado.

-Como você derrubou a estante? – perguntou ela, sabendo que deveria distraí-lo.

-Faça logo isso antes que eu mude de idéia por favor. – disse Draco, deixando-a pegar seu braço, a muito contra-gosto.

-Cala a boca e responde, Draco!

-Já reparou que é a segunda vez que você me manda calar a boca nos últimos três minutos?

-Quer que eu mande de novo? – ela estava conseguindo desviar a atenção dele.

-Ou eu me calo ou eu te respondo. Não dá para fazer os dois ao mesmo... AAAAHHHHH! – enquanto ele falava, Ginny recolocou com um surpreendente sucesso seu ombro no lugar. – Por que você não me avisou?! – esbravejou ele.

-Porque assim dói menos! – respondeu Ginny, ofendida.

-Não dói não! – gritou Draco.

-Fresco! Está no lugar! Não era isso que você queria? Agora vem. Você não pode ficar mexendo esse braço.

Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo. Draco a puxou para si, numa tentativa de beijá-la. Sem esperar aquela reação dele, ela acabou por cair em cima de seu ombro esquerdo, que ainda doía. Contudo, Ginny mal teve tempo de se desculpar antes de ter os lábios dele junto aos seus.

-Vamos lá pra cima. – falou ela segurando-o pela mão e puxando-o. Ele a olhou desconfiado e não demorou muito para ela interpretar tal olhar e corar. – Não comece a ter idéias. Vamos.

Eles subiram as escadas (Draco ligeiramente confuso) e seguiram para o quarto onde Ginny se pôs a procurar por algo para fazer de tipóia para o rapaz. Por fim, decidiu-se por uma blusa exageradamente grande na qual ela deu um nó.

-Você pode acabar ficando com torcicolo depois de um tempo usando isso. Aconselho ficar deitado sem mexer e só colocar quando for necessário.

-Sim, curandeira Weasley. – falou ele sorrindo e mais uma vez a puxando para si.

Draco se deixou perder nos lábios da ruiva. Havia deixado de pensar em tudo que o havia atormentado durante as horas em que ficara preso embaixo da estante. Não mais importava o passado, sua "família", a dor em seu ombro ou qualquer outra coisa. Para ele só existia aquele momento.

Ele estava bastante consciente do que fazia, da pele macia da ruiva, de seus cabelos sedosos entre seus dedos, das mãos dela percorrendo seu corpo, dos beijos suaves que causavam arrepios em sua espinha e dos intensos que faziam-no desejá-la ainda mais. Contudo, passados alguns minutos, sentiu que Ginny hesitava. Na verdade, a ruiva passava por uma luta interna. Parte dela não queria fazer aquilo, mas a outra não podia resistir. A força que a levava para ele era inexplicável, mas finalmente a razão falou mais alto e ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele.

Ela fez como se fosse pedir desculpas, mas Draco a impediu colocando seus dedos sobre os lábios dela. Aquilo era desnecessário. Palavras só iriam estragar o momento. Por isso, o rapaz não fez perguntas nem esperou explicações. Apenas a abraçou novamente e beijou-lhe a cabeça, adormecendo com ela em seus braços sem questionar a sensação que, mais uma vez (e mais intensa do que nunca) percorria seu corpo. Apenas a deixou fluir sem remorso.

* * *

Eles acordaram quase que simultaneamente, um provavelmente sendo despertado pelos movimentos do outro. O primeiro impulso de Ginny foi sentar-se para examinar o ombro de Draco.

-Como está? – perguntou ela, tocando-o levemente.

-Não tive tempo de pensar nisso ainda. Deite-se, Ginevra. – disse ele, segurando sua mão e fazendo-a repousar a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Até mesmo o nome que ela detestava retinia suavemente nos ouvidos da moça quando ele o pronunciava dessa forma, com um olhar que ela nunca imaginaria receber de qualquer um, muito menos dele. Ginny gostava daquela sensação, de sentir o corpo quente dele arfando assim tão perto ao dela.

-Nós realmente devíamos levantar. – disse ela finalmente, após vários minutos de silêncio.

-Por quê? Tem outros planos? – perguntou ele sarcástico, mas não rude.

Ele tinha razão. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. E de fato, ali estava confortável demais para ela querer fazer qualquer coisa. Ainda assim, algo a repelia dali. Talvez fosse sua consciência que ainda achava que havia algo errado com aquela cena. Que não aceitava ela estar nos braços de um Malfoy por livre e espontânea verdade.

-Com remorso? – perguntou Draco sério, após não receber nada além do silêncio da ruiva.

-Como? – questionou ela, apenas vagamente ciente do que ele dizia.

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – começou ele, calmo. – Eu sei que você quer sair correndo. Pena que eu não vou deixar. – o braço que a envolvia apertou o abraço mais um pouco.

-Diga honestamente que toda essa situação o deixa confortável. Que você não se sente...

-Estranho e/ou hipócrita? – interrompeu. - Bastante. Mas isso está no fim da minha lista quando você deita assim comigo.

-Agora eu _realmente_ vou me levantar. – disse Ginny, decifrando perfeitamente a entonação na frase do rapaz.

-Já disse que não deixo. Sou extremamente possessivo. – ela já estava quase sentada quando ele a puxou. Mas a tentativa de beijá-la foi frustrada quando ele se apoiou no braço lesado, sentindo uma dor profunda que o obrigou a deitar-se novamente. – É, acho que você vai conseguir escapar de mim dessa vez. – disse ele, tentando manter a voz firme e fazer com que seus olhos não lacrimejassem.

Mas Ginny não tentou fugir. Novamente uma força a atraía. Ela começou a beijá-lo no ombro levemente para não causar dor. Estava bem roxo. Ela foi subindo lentamente, demorando-se um pouco no pescoço de Draco, tornando sua respiração mais ofegante. Finalmente, quase como um século depois sob a visão do rapaz, ela chegou aos lábios.

Draco a beijou quase que desesperadamente, como se fosse algo vital para sua sobrevivência. Mas dessa vez, foi ele quem interrompeu. De repente ele foi atingido por um medo profundo: o de que ele talvez _precisasse_ dela. Ela despertava nele algo inexplicável, que jamais sequer imaginara sentir. E mesmo sabendo quem ele era, o que ele havia feito, o que ele havia causado diretamente a ela, Ginny não o tinha abandonado. Não que isso fosse possível, dadas as circunstâncias em que eles estavam, mas ela se importava. Algo que ele não conseguia nem mesmo de sua família (talvez de sua mãe; ele, porém, evitava pensar nela a todo custo). Ele não podia permitir isso. Ninguém o atinge dessa forma. E por isso, Draco a afastou.

-Com remorso? – perguntou Ginny, imitando-o, surpresa com a interrupção brusca de Draco.

-Sim. Saia. Você queria se levantar de qualquer jeito. – ordenou ele, sem olhá-la diretamente.

-"timo! – exclamou ela, tomando o cuidado de pressionar com força o machucado dele ao se levantar.

Ginny deixou o quarto batendo a porta. Queria esmurrar a parede. Queria esmurrá-_lo_. _"Quem ele acha que é? Depois eu que sou a louca e indecisa"_. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Aquilo não ia levar a lugar algum de qualquer forma. Em menos de 48 horas ela estaria longe dali e aquela situação não passaria de uma vaga lembrança desagradável. Era ridículo acreditar que eles poderiam ter outro futuro além desse.

Conforme Ginny pensava e caminhava de um lado para o outro, acabou por perder a fome, que já não era muita desde a hora em que ela havia acordado. Desceu as escadas para evitar qualquer contato com Malfoy e se jogou numa cadeira. Contudo, qualquer tentativa de não pensar no loiro era um fracasso. Nada conseguia distraí-la das palavras dele. E tudo fora tão de repente. Não fazia sentido. Em um minuto ele não queria nem soltá-la; no outro, a expulsava. De fato, agora que ela revia, por que diabos ela havia acatado essa ordem sem protestar? A ruiva já estava na metade dos degraus quando decidiu voltar. Não, deixaria para lá. Ele iria escutar. Mas não agora.

Draco permanecera deitado depois que Ginny saira, gemendo de dor. Ele estava dividido entre sentimentos opostos: parte dele queria chamá-la de volta e a outra queria manter a maior distância possível. A segunda acabou por vencer. E ele permaneceu ali onde estava por umas duas horas antes da fome impeli-lo da cama.

Já era quase hora do almoço. Ele pegou a tipóia improvisada que Ginny havia feito para ele e saiu. Então, constatou algo que quase o fez voltar: ele não era o único com fome. Decidiu seguir assim mesmo e encontrou Ginny na cozinha, virada de costas para ele.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ele, com cautela.

-Eu vou comer torradas. Sinta-se livre para fazer o que bem entender. – respondeu ela seca e sem se virar.

Draco chegou a abrir a boca para formular a pergunta "como eu vou fazer qualquer coisa com um só braço?", mas logo desistiu. Sabia que o que ele havia feito não a agradara nem um pouco e ele não deveria lhe dar motivos para esbofeteá-lo. E então aquela parte que havia sido derrotada pareceu ganhar vida dentro dele novamente: deveria ele se... desculpar? Certamente não. Até porque, isso não faria nenhuma diferença. Não iria se permitir desenvolver qualquer tipo de... relacionamento com ela.

-Jamais iria dar certo. – disse ele, expressando seus pensamentos em voz alta antes de conseguir se conter.

-A mão desabilitada é a esquerda. Você é destro. Arranjará um jeito. – retrucou ela, ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Não estou falando disso, Ginevra. – disse ele, sério. Se já havia começado, não havia porque desconversar.

-Não me chame assim. A não ser que você tenha decidido parar de respirar. Não é o único com sangue-frio suficiente para cometer um assassinato. – finalmente ela o encarou. Seu olhar estava frio e Draco soube que a última frase dita por ela não havia sido algo no "calor do momento".

O rapaz se esqueceu até da fome. Aquele tipo de revelação não poderia pairar no ar assim, pela metade. Mas como questioná-la de forma sensata? Ele foi trazido de volta à realidade com um barulho de vidro partido: Ginny havia quebrado um copo. Ela xingou alto, havia se cortado. Por um impulso inexplicável, Draco foi para o lado dela.

-Deixe-me dar uma olhada. – pediu, tentando segurar a mão da moça.

-Eu sei me virar, Malfoy. – Ginny abriu a torneira e deixou a água escorrer pela mão, levando o sangue.

O corte era mais profundo do que o desejado, mas ela não iria reclamar. Pegou um pedaço de pano que encontrou por ali e tentou amarrá-lo, porém acabou por derrubá-lo. Draco foi mais rápido do que ela, e conseguiu pegar o pano primeiro. A ruiva extendeu a mão boa para que ele a devolvesse, mas ao invés disso ele pegou sua outra mão.

-Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho, nem você. Agora deixa de frescura e puxa. – ordenou ele, se referindo ao nó que ele tentava dar. Ginny não teve outra opção a não ser obedecer. Se afastou sem agradecer e sentou-se à mesa.

Draco percebeu que aquela não era a hora para qualquer tipo de questionamento. Então pegou algumas frutas que encontrou e voltou ao quarto o mais rápido possível, tentando evitar mais lesões, sejam dele ou dela.

Os dois só foram se encontrar já quase no fim da tarde quando a bexiga de Ginny não mais a permitia ficar em qualquer posição. Ela planejou entrar e sair o mais rápido possível, sem trocar um único olhar, quanto mais palavras com Draco. Na ida, ela conseguiu. Mas na volta, ele a esperava na porta do banheiro.

-Cansei desses joguinhos. Agora você vai sentar aqui e me explicar tudo direitinho, sem frescura ou criancice. – falou ele, autoritário.

-Engraçado, achei que tinha sido você que me expulsou do quarto. – retrucou ela, fingindo estar pensativa.

-Falamos disso depois. Você tem algumas explicações para dar. – Draco tentava mascarar sua curiosidade exacerbada com uma atitude de impaciência e autoritarismo.

-Explicações? – perguntou a ruiva, segurando o riso. – Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi na vida! Desde quando eu tenho que explicar alguma coisa a você? Faça-me o favor! – ela tentou abrir caminho por ele para sair do quarto, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. – Me larga, Malfoy.

-Ou o que, Ginevra? – ele sibilou o nome dela, com o claro objetivo de irritá-la e fazê-la ameaçá-lo novamente.

-Já disse para não... – começou Ginny, com raiva.

-Sim, já disse. – interrompeu ele. – E confessou algo que me deixou intrigado. E é exatamente isso que quero que você explique. Quem você matou?

-Se você não soltar o meu braço, será você. – ameaçou ela.

-Senta. – ordenou Draco, puxando a pelo braço até a cama, soltando-a finalmente. – Agora, conte.

-Não há nada para contar. Não sou igual a você. Fui pega e me livrei. Não vejo isso como motivo de orgulho. Fim da história. – disse ela, relutante.

-A quantidade de detalhes me comove. – comentou sarcástico. – Vamos lá, você pode fazer melhor que isso. – disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Me dê um bom motivo para isso. – desafiou Ginny.

Jogando qualquer cautela e todo o medo de se envolver para o alto, Draco a beijou com paixão. De fato, agora que sabia que havia um outro lado dela, sentia-se ainda mais atraído.

-Deveria socá-lo por isso. – disse ela, quando os lábios dele finalmente deixaram os seus.

-Por favor faça isso, pois estou prestes a beijá-la de novo. – e ele o fez. – Tarde demais. – falou, com um sorriso irresistível nos lábios fazendo com que a ruiva se odiasse por dentro. – Agora conte o que aconteceu.

-Ser volúvel não vai fazer com que eu responda a qualquer uma de suas perguntas. – disse ela, lutando para não beijá-lo novamente.

-Relutante seria o termo correto. Por que você não quer falar? Do que você tem medo? – perguntou Draco, seu rosto bem próximo do dela.

-Não é medo. – respondeu, incapaz de olhar para algum outro lugar que não fossem os olhos azuis dele. Olhos que a impediam de mentir. – Apenas não me sinto confortável falando no assunto.

- Eu contei os meus. Pelo menos aqueles que você perguntou. – Draco segurou a mão dela, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Ele sabia que a havia convencido.

-O nome dele era Travers. – começou, quase num sussurro.

Ginny não pensava no episódio fazia um tempo. Mas os detalhes estavam nítidos em sua mente. Fazia oito meses. Apesar dos protestos de sua mãe, ela se envolvia cada vez mais nos acontecimentos. Desde aquela noite no departamento de mistérios quando tinha quatorze anos, que havia feito um pacto não declarado com Harry de que estaria sempre a seu lado para apoiá-lo. E assim o fez. Até que, certo dia, acabou sendo capturada. Foi estuporada e levada a algum lugar que até hoje ela não tem certeza de onde era. Quando acordou, viu o comensal mascarado. Ele lançou-lhe alguns Crucios e tentou uma maldição Imperio em busca de informação, mas a ruiva resistiu. Travers não era muito esperto ou então não dava a ela o devido valor, pois Ginny foi capaz de desatar o nó de suas mãos e recuperar sua varinha. E foi aí que aconteceu. Quando ele viu que ela estava solta, lançou feitiços para segurá-la novamente. Sem forças para desaparatar imediatamente após a tortura, Ginny se viu obrigada a estuporá-lo. Ele caiu e bateu a cabeça. Simples e idiota. Um acidente, mas ele estava morto.

-Só isso? – perguntou ele indiferente, quando ela terminou de contar. – Onde está o sangue-frio? Você nem sabia o que estava fazendo!

-Aquilo foi um exagero porque estava com raiva de você. Mas com a intenção ou não, não muda o que eu fiz.

-É, acho que não. Estou orgulhoso de você. Aquele cara era um imbecil.

-Draco! – exclamou, horrorizada.

-Mas ele era. O fato de você tê-lo matado a faz humana. Fica muito mais fácil aceitá-la. – disse ele, sincero.

-Matar alguém me faz humana? Você tem uma visão bem deturpada das coisas.

-Não matar. Errar. Você mostrou que é capaz disso. Isso a faz ligeiramente menos assustadora. – até ele se surpreendia com as palavras que pronunciava. Nunca se imaginara capaz de falar tudo o que pensava.

-Puxa, obrigada! – exclamou Ginny, sarcástica.

-Você me entendeu. – falou, impaciente. – Ginevra. – completou.

-Agora você vai...

O que ele ia, Draco não chegou a descobrir: a beijou antes que Ginny pudesse completar a frase. A ruiva nem tentou resistir. Não mais conseguia sentir raiva dele. Quanto a ele, dadas as revelações dela, a queria ainda mais. Ela sentou em seu colo e enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos loiros, não dando espaço para o arrependimento.

* * *

* * *

**N/A2:** Parem de tirar conclusões. Ainda têm o sétimo dia e o epílogo. Sim, sou louca.


	8. Corpo, mente e alma

**N/A:** Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou demais, mas ele era particularmente especial, afinal é o último dia. Não que seja realmente o final. Ainda tem o epílogo e muita coisa ainda pode acontecer (se será bom ou ruim, eu não vou contar). Eu ia agradecer a cada uma das reviews pessoalmente, mas achei melhor postar logo o capítulo e amenizar as ameaças de morte que venho recebendo todo dia. Contudo, antes de parar de falar e deixar vocês lerem, preciso esclarecer uma dúvida que surgiu: os Weasleys estão sim procurando pela Ginny. O barulho na janela dos fundos há alguns dias (não me pergunte quantos...) era de fato o trabalho do Ministério atrás dela.

* * *

* * *

-Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Ginny, sua fala enrolada pois Draco ainda a beijava. 

-Eu não ouvi nada. – ele resmungou, não deixando nada os interromper.

Ginny se deu por vencida, mas por apenas alguns minutos mais. Agora não havia como negar: algo havia estourado.

-Posso convencê-la a checarmos isso depois? – perguntou Draco, esperançoso. O olhar da ruiva deu a resposta já esperada. – É, achei que não.

Draco a soltou e se levantou com pesar. Ginny o lembrou de pegar a tipóia antes. Seguiram para o lado de fora do quarto com cautela, sem saber exatamente o que os esperava. Certamente nenhum dos dois podia imaginar tal cena: água jorrava para todos os lados. Ao que tudo indicava, a pia havia estourado e a cozinha estava sendo alagada com uma velocidade fora do normal.

-Faz isso parar! – exclamou Ginny, completamente encharcada, assim como o loiro.

-Você ainda não aprendeu que não podemos fazer magia? – esbravejou ele, irritado com a situação.

-Faça da maneira trouxa! Como um... como é o nome mesmo? Encadores! – ela havia ouvido seu pai falar deles diversas vezes.

-Um o quê?! Ginevra, a água não está te fazendo bem... Por sinal, você fica linda molhada. – falou com um toque de malícia.

-Draco, não é hora para isso! – ela deu-lhe um tapa de leve e corou. - Esqueça o nome. Tem que ter algo para fazer a água parar de sair! Talvez... – ela parou um pouco pensando – aqui! – ela abriu as portas do armário embaixo da pia.

Como Draco já havia descoberto alguns dias antes, o armário tinha, ao fundo, diversos ingredientes para poções. Alguns dos quais Ginny só podia imaginar para que serviam. Mexendo com cuidado, ela foi capaz de encontrar em um local quase que remoto uma válvula. A ruiva, contudo, não conseguia alcançá-la: o compartimento certamente deveria ter sido aumentado magicamente para caber aquilo tudo, e mesmo se esticando ao máximo, seus dedos só raspavam de leve nas pontas da válvula.

-Tem algo aqui. – falou ela, colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora do armário e tentando olhar para Draco apesar da água que agora caía em seu rosto. – Veja se você consegue alcançar.

O rapaz se abaixou ao lado dela, e, astutamente, antes de tentar fechar a válvula já avistada, deu-lhe um beijo. Não ia se conter tendo-a ali tão perto e completamente ensopada. Nem mesmo em sonho seria capaz de resistir àquilo. Quanto a Ginny, ela não pareceu se importar com a audácia dele. E nada fez quando ele se voltou para dentro do armário para tentar cumprir a tarefa.

Ele, sendo maior que a moça, conseguiu alcançar a válvula. Fechá-la, contudo era mais complicado: ela parecia estar emperrada.

-Conseguiu? – perguntou Ginny, após alguns minutos.

-Consegui. A água que está caindo agora é chuva. – respondeu, sarcástico e frustrado.

-Quer que eu tente de novo? – perguntou ela, escolhendo ignorar o comentário.

-Você não alcança. Como planeja virar? – ele havia sentado no chão e desistido momentaneamente.

-Me dê um empurrãozinho.Eu estava quase lá.

-Por favor, me diga que você está brincando... Além do mais, é muito duro. Você está com a mão machucada. Deixe que eu consigo. – dito isso, voltou a tentar.

Poderia até ajudá-la como Ginny havia pedido, mas apesar de nunca admitir isso em voz alta, receava o que aconteceria se ela conseguisse e ele não. Demorou ainda alguns minutos, mas a válvula finalmente cedeu e a água parou de jorrar da torneira.

-Finalmente! – exclamou Draco. – Agora olhe o nojeira que está isso aqui! – falou, com desgosto.

Com a situação sob controle, ele teve tempo de reparar nos estragos. O chão, dado o seu dono, não era dos mais limpos e agora se encontrava enlameado, assim como os dois que tiveram que sentar para fechar a válvula. As paredes e o teto estavam encharcados e como o espaço era pequeno, até a sala ficara molhada. Ele olhou para Ginny, que lhe parecia alheia àquilo tudo. Antes que ele pudesse lhe pedir por uma confirmação do que reclamava, a moça começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Do que você está rindo? – perguntou irritado.

-Eu... daqui... você... – era impossível distinguir o que ela dizia. Ginny ria tanto que mal conseguia respirar.

-Agora você está começando a me assustar... – disse em um tom de sarcasmo que escondia seu desconcerto com a cena.

-Nós destruímos o lugar! – falou, finalmente conseguindo puxar o ar para tal tarefa, mas sendo vencida pelas gargalhadas imediatamente depois.

-Riso nervoso? Por que isso não me surpreende? – Draco falava mais para si do que para ela. – Respira, Ginevra, você está começando a ficar azul. – ele havia exagerado um pouco, mas a coloração no rosto de Ginny não era muito normal.

-Isso é um desastre! Nós destruímos tudo! – ela tentava voltar ao controle, mas ainda estava ofegante.

-Eu não explodi a pia. E você também tem um bom álibi.

-Vamos, nós temos que limpar isso aqui. – finalmente ela teve forças para ficar de pé.

-Não podemos pegar toda a comida que ainda não foi danificada de alguma forma, levar para o quarto e só sairmos de lá quando formos destrancados? – perguntou Draco. Faxina não era seu hobbie favorito, especialmente fazê-la para outra pessoa.

-E o que diremos para o Sr. Borgin?

-Você viu o estado da casa dele. Ele nem deve perceber. Sem contar que o trabalho que ele vai ter certamente não será manual. E duvido que tenhamos o material necessário para a tarefa. Deixe pra lá, Ginevra.

-É, acho que você tem razão. – concordou ela, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caía em seus olhos.

-Você não fica mais brava quando eu a chamo dessa forma? – perguntou Draco, curioso sobre a reação indiferente dela à menção do nome.

-Eu ainda odeio. Mas quanto mais pedir para você parar, mais você vai se dirigir a mim dessa forma. – concluiu.

-Não gosto de "Ginny". Faz parecer que você é um bebê. O que claramente não é verdade. – seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo dela, com um desejo inconsciente.

-Pára com isso! – ordenou a ruiva se encolhendo, sem, contudo conter um sorriso.

Pela primeira vez, Ginny via Draco corar. Obviamente ele havia acabado de perceber o que fazia, surpreendendo a ambos que jamais imaginavam que ele faria aquilo inocentemente. A mudança de comportamento era estranha para ele. Nos últimos seis dias havia feito diversas coisas com as quais não poderia nem sonhar, mas ficar intimidado e desconcertado com uma garota estava simplesmente fora de escala. Draco resolveu então adotar novamente a sua postura natural e se aproximou de Ginny com seu olhar característico, querendo retomar o ponto de onde pararam antes do desastre da torneira.

-Você precisa de um banho gelado, Draco. Antes que eu faça de você uma estrela cadente.

Por ora, o loiro resolveu não insistir e, achou melhor escutar o que ela dizia. Afinal, seu estado físico era realmente algo deprimente. Seguiu para o banheiro e deixou-a para trás, perdida em pensamentos.

Era exatamente por esse motivo que Ginny odiava ficar sozinha: abria muito espaço para devaneios. Enquanto Draco estava no banho, ela ficou imaginando o que sua família estaria fazendo, como eles estariam se sentindo, até que começou a pensar no que aconteceria quando tivesse sua liberdade de volta. Esse assunto já havia habitado sua mente antes e a conclusão a que ela chegou foi que ela e Draco simplesmente perderiam contato. A ruiva negou essa idéia por alguns momentos, mas agora ela voltava com força e ela não conseguia chegar a nenhuma nova conclusão. Não haveria nenhum problema se ela não estivesse tão envolvida com ele. Mas essa não era a realidade. Negaria até a morte, mas o fato era que Ginny começava a se apaixonar. E isso a assustava mais do que tudo.

-Ginevra? – Draco chamou por ela, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. – Eu terminei, você pode ir se quiser. Precisa de roupas secas?

Ela aceitou a oferta e seguiu para o banho. Quando saiu, Draco estava sentado na cama lendo um livro.

-Aí está uma cena impagável! – disse, sarcástica. – O que é isso?

-Uma caneca, Ginevra.

-Estou falando sério. – falou com impaciência, terminando de pentear o cabelo e sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Um livro que encontrei no armário. Arte das Trevas. Coisa de principiante. Nada demais. – comentou, com naturalidade, deixando o livro de lado. - Está com fome?

-Para falar a verdade, não... Acho que ficar trancada está me fazendo perder o apetite. – isso só era metade da verdade. Os pensamentos de antes ainda a assombravam, e eram suficientes para embrulhar seu estômago. – Estou apenas... cansada. – mais uma vez, ela mentia. Só queria evitar uma situação que ela não era capaz de controlar.

-É, acho que sei como se sente. – ele também estava confuso com a forma que vinha agindo.

O que se seguiu foi um momento desconfortável. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. Demorou para eles chegarem a um acordo não declarado, apagarem as luzes e deitarem. Primeiro, ficaram afastados. E eles permaneceram assim até que acidentalmente seus dedos se tocaram e lentamente Draco segurou a mão dela. Queria abraçá-la, mas com o ombro, não conseguia encontrar posição para isso. Ginny pareceu ler seus pensamentos e se virou para ele, deitando em seu peito. Assim, eles adormeceram.

* * *

Draco acordou com a manhã avançada, o braço esquerdo formigando dado o corpo adormecido de Ginny. Conforme sua mente despertava, ele lembrou que a teve nos braços durante todas as manhãs em que dividiram a cama. Primeiro o fez inconscientemente e quase fora espancado na ocasião. Depois foi... a noite em que ela ficou doente. Ela chamou por ele. _"E também chamou por Potter"_, uma voz o lembrou. Harry Potter. Ginny nunca detalhara a sua relação com ele. A história que ela contou quando ele a questionou da primeira vez não o convencera. E agora, aparentemente havia um "pacto" feito em seu quarto ano. _"Será possível que...?"_. Draco foi tomado por ciúmes. Aquele que o vencera tantas vezes ganharia também nisso? Por um outro lado, era ele, Draco Malfoy, que a abraçava naquele momento. Porém, esse era o último dia. E ela estaria livre para voltar para o Potinho e sua testa rachada. 

Ginny se mexeu, virando-se e deixando o braço de Draco livre. Contudo, não acordou. O rapaz ficou a observá-la por um tempo até que finalmente se levantou. Lavou o rosto e foi à cozinha arrumar algo para comer. Já quase tinha esquecido que o local estava alagado. Atravessou as poças que se formaram em todo o lugar e conseguiu encontrar frutas e ovos. Esses, contudo, não pareciam "saudáveis". Se não saíssem dali naquela noite, teriam problemas. No entanto, não havia nenhum motivo para o Sr. Borgin não voltar. _"Infelizmente"_ uma voz sussurrou no fundo de sua mente, sendo rapidamente reprimida.

Quando voltou para o quarto, encontrou Ginny arrumando a cama. Tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas uma mecha caía-lhe pelos olhos. Draco se aproximou e a ajeitou.

-Toma. – disse ele, sentando-se na cama já arrumada e passando uma maçã para a moça.

-Nunca mais vou comer maçã na minha vida. – falou ela, aceitando a fruta. – Foi tudo que se salvou?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e acrescentou: - Não quis preparar café. Ambos sabemos o gosto que teria.

Eles comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Draco não mais conseguiu controlar o misto de curiosidade e ciúmes.

-O que você tem com cabeça de cicatriz? – perguntou, um pouco mais rápido do que deveria, mas tentando fazer parecer que estava apenas puxando assunto.

-Estou grávida dele, lembra? – ironizou Ginny, lembrando das acusações feitas por ele quando ela passou mal. – Já disse, é complicado.

-Sim, já disse. – ele deveria esquecer o assunto, mas não conseguia se conter. – Vocês dois...

-Por que você se importa tanto com o meu envolvimento com o Harry? – questionou ela, interrompendo-o.

-Então há um "envolvimento"? – perguntou o loiro, satisfeito por estar obtendo informações, apesar de não estar ouvindo exatamente o que queira.

-Sim e não. Já tentei explicar isso. – como da primeira vez em que falou no assunto, Ginny gesticulava exageradamente.

-Falou algo ininteligível. Não explicou. Por que evita tanto esse assunto?

-Não estou evitando nada. – ela passou a contorcer as mãos, de tal forma que parecia estar quase quebrando um dedo.

-Como vai a mão cortada? – perguntou ele, sarcástico, levando-a a olhar para suas mãos e perceber o que fazia.

-Não começa, Draco. – disse ela, cruzando os braços numa tentativa de manter as mãos paradas.

-Não estou fazendo nada! – defendeu-se, fingindo estar ofendido. – Só queria conversar. Vocês grifinórios são muito paranóicos. Uma simples pergunta vira um "interrogatório" na mente de vocês. Não responda, Ginevra, não era tão importante assim.

Draco, apenas meio consciente disso, fez a única coisa que poderia convencê-la a falar: pediu para que não o fizesse. Ginny ainda tentou manter-se calada por um tempo, mas logo cedeu à tentação.

-Nós namoramos por um tempo. Pode-se dizer que no que nos diz respeito, Hogwarts foi o cúmulo da bagunça sentimental.

-Vocês namoraram em Hogwarts? – perguntou Draco, louco de ciúmes e se reprovando por não ter se importado em perceber isso na época.

-Não. Sim. Ele tinha saído e eu não. E não era algo declarado. Era uma época confusa com Você-Sabe-Quem tendo acabado de ressurgir e Harry aprendendo a lidar com a situação. – ela não queria dar muitos detalhes, mas nunca foi uma pessoa que falava pouco. - Ele tinha medo de me pôr em perigo.

-O característico complexo de herói. – Draco hesitou antes de perguntar: - Você disse que não tinham mais nada...

-Não temos. Depois do meu... sequestro, não aguentava ficar perto de ninguém. E a última coisa de que Harry precisava naquele momento era de uma namorada neurótica. Depois da queda de Voldemort chegamos novamente à situação que tínhamos bem no começo, ainda em Hogwarts, quando fazíamos um jogo de encontros e desencontros. Quando eu tinha 16 anos, isso funcionava e me satisfazia, mas depois de tudo pelo que passamos, aquele tipo de relacionamento não funcionava mais e hoje somos bons amigos.

-Não por opção dele, eu imagino. - então ela não ia correr para os braços dele quando saíssem dali. _"Mas também não ficará nos seus."_ aquela mesma voz de antes o lembrou.

-Só porque ele é melhor do que você em quase tudo o que faz, não significa que você precisa odiá-lo tanto. – ela sabia ter atingido um ponto fraco dele. E também sabia no que Draco definitivamente era melhor.

-Não o odeio. Apenas o desprezo. – isso era uma mentira. Naquele momento principalmente, Draco o odiava mais do que tudo. – E não vejo em que ele é melhor do que eu. Destruir o Lord das Trevas estava no destino dele ou qualquer baboseira parecida com isso. Assim fica fácil. E ele teve o máximo de ajuda possível. O gagá do Dumbledore o carregou pela mão até o último minuto da sua vida. Um grande desperdício.

-Não fale do que você não sabe, Malfoy. – agora ele tinha ido longe demais. – Ninguém mais sofreu com isso tudo como Harry. Jamais tire esse crédito dele. Quanto a Dumbledore, ele pode não ter sido perfeito em certas ocasiões, mas ele é o homem mais nobre e corajoso que já cruzou o meu caminho e especialmente o seu. Se você não consegue ver isso de forma alguma, suma da minha frente antes que eu arranque seus olhos e faça-o enxergar que a vida dele foi a mais significativa não só para a comunidade mágica, mas para toda a humanidade. E séculos irão passar antes que surja outra pessoa como ele. Você não chega a seus pés.

-Acalme-se, Ginevra. – começou ele, inalterado. - Como eu disse, sua morte foi um grande desperdício. Seria muito mais útil tê-lo por aqui. Ele não é minha pessoa favorita, e também não é dos mais sãos, mas vez por outra, tinha alguma idéia útil. – apesar de odiar admitir, o velho bruxo teve uma participação significativa no que dizia respeito à vida de Draco ainda existir.

-Você realmente não entende, não é? Não aceita que alguém faça algo por uma outra pessoa mesmo sem ganhar nada com isso. Você vive sua vida apenas para chegar no fim do dia respirando. – o sentimento de Ginny passou de raiva à pena.

-E isso é ruim?

-Aproveite enquanto pode, reze para que nunca acabe.

-Lema grifinório? – perguntou ele, sarcástico.

-Está vendo? Você faz piadinhas. Não acredito que nem ao menos no fundo não exista algo que mereça sua atenção além de você.

-Eu fiz minha cota de boas ações. Ou algo que chegue o suficientemente perto disso para me enojar. Se você acha que em algum lugar remoto, eu tenho um pingo de bondade, reveja seus conceitos. O máximo que eu consigo é um eventual desvio de conduta. Aprenda a lidar com isso. – ele foi seco. Estava irritado. Se Ginny queira um Santo Potter, ela podia ir catar duendes em outro jardim.

Aquilo não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa para Ginny. Mas a atingiu de uma forma especial. A verdade era que ela ainda tinha aquela sensação na boca do estômago, estando ali perto dele e não conseguia entender como. Talvez ela tivesse desenvolvido algum problema psicológico, como aquelas pessoas que se apaixonam pelos seus sequestradores ou algo assim. Contudo, durante todo o tempo em que estiveram ali, ele a tratou quase que civilizadamente. Pelo menos tanto quanto ela o havia tratado. Ainda assim, não fazia sentido se apaixonar por ele. Era errado, era contra os seus princípios e era... inevitável.

Eles ficaram quietos, sentados lado a lado, apenas encarando o teto e as paredes. Certa hora, Draco voltou ao livro que folheava anteriormente e Ginny, entediada, resolveu tomar um banho e tentar lavar seus pensamentos e colocá-los em uma ordem no mínimo coerente.

-Como? – perguntou Ginny, saindo tempestuosamente do banheiro, os cabelos, molhados.

-Substantivos e verbos, por favor. – pediu, em um falso tom sério.

-Como você mudou de lado? – completou, impaciente. - E não me venha com essa história de que há coisas que eu não estou preparada para ouvir.

-Snape. – falou Draco, simplesmente.

-Snape? – perguntou ela, incerta da veracidade das palavras dele.

-Está com o ouvido entupido, Ginevra? Ou só gosta de repetir o que eu digo? – ela não o respondeu, e ele continuou: - Você certamente sabe que ele também trabalhava para os dois lados. E eu descobri isso a certa altura. Suspeito que ele me deixou descobrir. Dificilmente seria pego daquela forma.

-Isso não faz sentido. Por que Dumbledore iria precisar de dois espiões?

-As informações não são liberadas a todos. E eu tinha facilidade em certos assuntos. Snape não mexia com assuntos dos interrogatórios por exemplo. Sem contar que não tinha nenhuma ligação mais específica com o lado de vocês, o que me dava certas liberdades. No fundo, não tenho certeza de como Dumbledore confiou em mim. Eu não faria o mesmo, mas ele de fato _era_ louco.

-Mas você não traiu a confiança dele. Traiu? – perguntou, duvidosa e escolhendo esquecer as últimas palavras dele.

-Não. Não me era interessante. – respondeu Draco, naturalmente. – Como eu já te disse, era uma questão de tempo para o Lord das Trevas cair, e eu não gosto da decoração de Azkaban.

-Você consegue ser mais egocêntrico?

-Não. Acho que esse é o limite de um ser humano. Então você não precisa se preocupar. – falou, sarcástico. – Vai ficar em pé aí quanto tempo? – ela estava parada na frente dele desde que saíra do banheiro.

-Até minhas pernas cansarem e eu decidir sentar. Você realmente espera que eu escute tudo isso, e simplesmente sente e esqueça? – perguntou Ginny, irritada com o fato de que ele não levava nada a sério.

-Você não vai mudar o que aconteceu não importa a posição em que fique. E não vejo porque esse assunto é tão importante para você. Não vejo porque até um espirro é importante para você. – Draco não conseguia ver como alguém podia se preocupar com tudo na mesma intensidade.

-Eu desisto. – disse, expirando pesadamente e finalmente sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Desiste do quê? Você e essa sua mania de deixar suas frases pela metade... – ele tentou pegar a mão de Ginny, mas essa a afastou levemente.

-De tentar entendê-lo. – completou. – Não vejo sentido nas suas atitudes. Não acompanho sua forma de pensar.

-Se isto a faz se sentir melhor, também não a entendo. – disse, honestamente, mas sem conseguir tirar o leve tom irônico natural em sua voz.

-Vamos ter que concordar em discordar. Não falta muito para sairmos daqui de qualquer forma. Aí não precisaremos mais discutir. – _"Infelizmente"_ acrescentou ela para si, sem saber que o mesmo pensamento já havia passado pela cabeça do rapaz e agora voltava a assombrar a ele tanto quanto a ela.

-Aonde estão suas coisas? – questionou Draco, desejando mudar de assunto e se possível tirá-la dali. – Não estavam no riacho que chamamos de cozinha?

O plano de Draco funcionou. Como uma exclamação Ginny saiu correndo do quarto. Encontrou sua bolsa encharcada em um canto. Xingou baixinho e, também querendo evitar o loiro, desceu as escadas à procura das compras que havia feito para seus irmãos há uma semana.

Draco, no quarto, ao ver a ruiva sair, escorregou na cama e quase se escondeu embaixo das cobertas. Mordeu a mão para não gritar. Odiava perder o controle daquele jeito e era exatamente aquilo que estava acontecendo. Já havia cedido completamente a ela. Tentara reverter a situação, mas bastava um simples olhar para ele esquecer tudo. O pior era que o que mais o preocupava naquele momento não era o fato de a querer tanto, e sim o fato de poder tê-la perdido em meio às discussões que tiveram. Ela parecia estar finalmente se dando conta de quem ele era. E Draco Malfoy não se arrependeria de suas ações. Mesmo que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença, o que ele realmente não acreditava ser verdade.

Mais uma vez, foi fazer algo que parecia ser uma constante naquele lugar, e foi tomar o banho mais congelante e demorado que conseguia aguentar. Quando saiu, Ginny já havia retornado junto a suas muitas sacolas e sua bolsa molhada, que se encontravam em um canto, enquanto ela estava sentada na cama.

-Vou precisar de um bom feitiço para consertar aquilo ali. – comentou, apontando para a bolsa. – Quando ele vem? – perguntou, mudando de assunto. - O Sr Borgin. – apressou-se a acrescentar.

-Por volta das cinco. Se me lembro bem, foi o que ele me disse. Só mais um pouco antes de você se livrar de mim, Ginevra. – disse, em seu mais irônico tom de voz, testando-a.

-E você de mim. – retrucou, sem demonstrar ter se importado. – Cadê aquele livro que você estava lendo? Estou entediada.

-Isso vai ser algo interessante de se observar. – falou ele, passando-lhe o livro.

Ginny deteu-se um pouco no título, mas este estava severamente descascado, tornando-se ilegível. Ao abri-lo, nem conseguiu ler o texto em tinta preta. Seus olhos se fixavam apenas nas gravuras. Eram desenhos horríveis de pessoas mutiladas que obviamente deveriam ter sido vítimas de algum tipo de magia negra. Ela fechou o livro bruscamente e jogou-o no colo de Draco como se ele fosse feito de fogo.

-Isso é grotesco! – exclamou, horrorizada.

-Sua expressão foi impagável. Nunca vi ninguém tão estupefato na minha vida. E isso significa muito, se quer saber. – Draco estava se divertindo com a situação a ponto de gargalhar.

-Você é ridículo. – retrucou, ruborizando e incapaz de conter um leve sorriso.

Draco colocou a mão na face da ruiva e a beijou docemente. Quando se afastou um pouco, ela não o encarava. Ele, então, levantou seu queixo. Ginny sorriu e se afastou.

-Estou curiosa. – comentou ela, em um tom animado.

-Isso não pode ser bom. – disse ele, sarcástico. Draco sorria, apesar de tudo. – O que você quer saber?

-Deixa pra lá. Você não vai responder...

-Não tente usar esses joguinhos, Ginevra. Essa tática funciona com você. – brincou.

-Só estive pensando... – começou ela. – Não faça essa cara! – exclamou, vendo Draco revirar os olhos e sacudir a cabeça negativamente. – Você não tem ninguém?

-Não tenho certeza se a entendi. – mentiu Draco. Ele havia compreendido muito bem a pergunta. Só não acreditava tê-la escutado.

-Entendeu sim. Quer que eu soletre para você? – seu tom era brincalhão, mas ela estava irritada com o cinismo dele.

-Por que você pensou nisso justo agora? – ia tentar enrolá-la o máximo possível. Não queria cortá-la e arrumar outra briga, mas não era um assunto que ele dividia com facilidade.

-Sei lá. Foi um assunto que surgiu na minha cabeça... E você insistiu tanto na minha relação com o Harry, por que eu não poderia ficar sabendo da sua história?

-Nunca tive nada com o Harry, se é isso que você está insinuando. – disse, sarcástico.

-Muito engraçado. Pare de tentar me despistar.

-Quer checar se eu tenho três esposas e quatorze filhos espalhados por aí? Não há razão para esse ciúme, Ginevra. – a face de Ginny atingiu o tom de seus cabelos, indicando a Draco que ele estava certo quanto ao motivo que a levou a falar sobre o assunto.

-Não tente virar o jogo, Draco. – disse ela, se recuperando. – Agora é a sua vez de falar. E eu não vou parar de te encher o saco até você me contar uma história convincente e satisfatória.

-Falta pouco para sairmos. Posso te ignorar até lá. – apesar de estar sério, ele não estava irritado. A curiosidade dela o divertia.

-Por favor. – pediu Ginny, chegando perto de Draco para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Àquilo ele não podia resistir. Por mais que lutasse, a força que o controlava era superior ao seu bom senso e a todas as atitudes normais que ele poderia tomar naquele momento. Draco, antes que percebesse, estava respondendo a ela:

-Suponho que você esteja perguntando de algo sério, certo? Porque se vamos falar de tudo, vamos precisar de mais tempo. – ele não ia deixar de alfinetá-la, ainda mais sabendo que ela estava com ciúmes.

-Fale do que quiser. – disse ela, lutando contra uma vontade de gritar que crescia dentro dela.

-Eu fiquei noivo há algum tempo atrás. – Draco falou sem hesitar. Se era para contar, não ia ficar fazendo rodeios. – O nome dela era Helah. Helah Travers. – agora sim ele fez uma pausa para admirar o efeito de suas palavras.

Ginny ficou quieta. Seu rosto perdeu toda a cor. Seria aquilo uma brincadeira de mau gosto? O mesmo nome certamente não poderia ser uma coincidência...

-Ela era... – sua voz não tremia, mas estava fraca, quase um sussurro.

-Filha do comensal que você matou. Sim. Mas não precisa ficar com essa cara de túmulo. Não gostava de nenhum dos dois. Acho que imbecilidade é mal de família... – disse Draco, sinceramente. –Meu pai me apresentou a ela. Puro sangue, comensal, perfeita na concepção dele. Ela estudou em Durmstrang. Para mim, ela mantinha conversas tão bem quanto uma porta, mas tinha suas... _qualidades_.

-O que aconteceu então? – perguntou Ginny tentando manter-se natural.

-Prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Ela me mandou a aliança de volta por coruja junto a um bilhete, escrito no que eu acredito ser sangue, dizendo "você deveria estar aqui também, traidor." – respondeu, simplesmente.

Ginny balançou a cabeça levemente, indicando ter entendido. Não disse nenhuma palavra. Precisa de um tempo para absorver aquela informação por completo. _"Isso que dá ser curiosa"_ repreendeu-se. Certamente era uma ironia com a qual ela não contava. Mas também, Draco não parecia muito chocado ou abalado. Teria ele guardado essa informação para melhor desfrutar de seus efeitos?

-Por que você não me disse nada? – perguntou, sua voz retomando o tom natural.

-Você não perguntou antes.

-Realmente, quando se conta esse tipo de coisa, a pergunta natural a se fazer é "você era noivo da filha dele?". – retrucou ela.

-Pare de se preocupar tanto. Você se martiriza demais. Ele mereceu o que teve. Quanto a Helah, eles nem eram tão próximos assim. Duvido que ela se importe mais do que o aconselhável socialmente. – Draco falava tudo casualmente, como se estivesse contando algo banal. – Aprenda a lidar com isso e continuar com a sua vida. Acabou. Parta para a próxima. No bom sentido da frase. – ele acrescentou, vendo o olhar de horror da ruiva.

Ginny respirou profundamente, mas não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. Havia se dado por vencida. Draco tinha razão: ela precisava continuar com a vida dela.

Draco a puxou para si e a beijou longamente. Ginny deitou contra o seu peito, sentindo-se cansada, apesar de não ter feito nada que a exaurisse fisicamente. Ficaram assim por um tempo, antes que a moça quebrasse o silêncio perguntando pelas horas.

-Seis. – respondeu, olhando seu relógio de pulso que no momento se encontrava sobre o criado mudo. – Ele já devia estar aqui.

-E se aconteceu algo com ele? Quer dizer, ficaremos aqui para sempre? – perguntou Ginny tentando esconder a preocupação em sua voz.

-Nada aconteceu. Acalme-se. – respondeu Draco.

-Você não sabe. – disse ela.

-Sei sim. Ele provavelmente se decidiu por esperar amanhecer. – mentiu ele. A verdade era que ele não tinha certeza do que significava o atraso de seu chefe.

Eles esperaram por mais um tempo. A cada minuto que passava, Ginny se tornava mais inquieta. Em certo momento, Draco, já agoniado com ela que não ficava parada, apertou-a contra si tentado controlar seus movimentos. Abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a testa, descendo lentamente até chegar aos lábios. Ginny o beijou de volta com fervor, surpreendendo-o. O rapaz olhou-a nos olhos questionando, sem palavras, se ela tinha certeza. Ela sorriu timidamente e voltou a beijá-lo, deixando tomá-la completamente. Não havia mais nada dizendo a nenhum deles que aquilo era errado, pelo contrário, parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo. Era além da união de corpos pela paixão. Eram almas em uníssono. Tão diferentes, e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas.

* * *

Ginny estava deitada nos braços de Draco, enquanto este brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo. Nenhum dos dois se sentia tão bem fazia tempo. Todos os problemas, todas as dores, tudo foi esquecido. Deixados nos braços da pessoa mais improvável para cumprir a tarefa. Mas isso também não importava. Ali não havia famílias e desavenças. Só existiam os dois. Poderiam ficar ali para sempre, porém sons vindos do andar abaixo os trouxeram de volta a cruel realidade. 

Draco se vestiu e desceu as escadas para checar a origem do barulho. Encontrou, perto do balcão, a figura de seu patrão.

-Malfoy! – exclamou o Sr. Borgin, surpreso em ver Draco ali. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Fiquei trancado quando o feitiço que o senhor colocou começou a funcionar. É uma longa história. Não tenho tempo para contar-lhe agora. Preciso falar com alguém. – respondeu ele, seco. Rapidamente, Draco virou em seus calcanhares e foi buscar Ginny, deixando o Sr Borgin parado no pé da escada, sem compreender nada e irritado com isso.

Ao chegar no quarto, Draco encontrou Ginny já completamente vestida e calçando seus sapatos. Com apenas um olhar, ela já compreendia tudo. Pegou suas coisas e o seguiu, sem trocarem uma palavra. Eles passaram pelo dono da casa, ainda perdido e cada vez com mais raiva, e saíram à rua, naquela hora, deserta.

Olharam ao redor de si mesmos, como se para ter certeza de que era real: que estavam livres. Até o ar parecia diferente de como eles se lembravam. Finalmente seus olhos se encontraram. Eles chamaram um pelo outro ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma única palavra sequer depois disso. Tudo a ser dito estava em seus olhares. Draco se aproximou da ruiva e a beijou com paixão. Quando se afastou, Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Adeus. – ele disse, com pesar.

-Adeus. – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

Eles trocaram um último olhar antes de seguirem em frente, em direções diferente. Quando Draco passou por Ginny, segurou sua mão, e só a soltou quando não mais conseguia alcançá-la.


	9. Epílogo

Mais de seis meses se passaram sem que Draco e Ginny se encontrassem ou se comunicassem de qualquer forma. Como ambos já haviam previsto, tudo que ocorreu ficou ali, na Borgin & Burkes. Tudo, menos as lembranças. Essas seguiam cada um deles a todo lugar e não os deixavam por um único segundo sequer.

No dia seguinte à partida de Ginny, Draco foi demitido. O Sr Borgin não tomou a destruição de sua casa de bom grado. E apesar da insistência de Draco que toda aquela situação tinha sido um acidente, o chefe o ignorava e dizia acreditar que tudo havia sido um plano do rapaz. Na verdade, apesar da história de Draco não parecer muito verídica, o que o Sr Borgin queria era um motivo para se livrar do empregado. Encontrá-lo em sua casa com uma mulher e sua cozinha alagada pareceu uma boa desculpa.

Draco conseguiu sobreviver por um tempo com algumas economias e alguns "trabalhinhos" aqui e ali. Mas com o passar dos meses, as coisas começaram a se complicar. Até que certo dia, ouviu a campainha de seu apartamento.

Seu coração chegou a parar por um momento, e ele se repreendeu por isso. Rapidamente recuperou a compostura. Abriu a porta e surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou rudemente.

-Não vai deixar sua mãe entrar? – Narcissa tinha o mesmo tom de sarcasmo do filho. Ela não esperou uma resposta e entrou, fazendo com que Draco batesse a porta com força.

A casa, especialmente agora, não tinha muito luxo. Era um pequeno loft não muito arrumado e com mais coisas do que deveria, tornando-o extremamente atravancado. Narcissa pulou por cima de uma pilha de livros e sentou-se no sofá.

-Fiquei sabendo do ocorrido. – disse ela, calmamente pegando sua varinha e enrolando algumas meias que estavam em cima da cama.

-Está me espionando agora? – perguntou ele, usando a varinha para desmanchar o que ela havia feito com as meias.

-Ora, querido, você me subestima. Fui eu quem arranjou aquele empreguinho para você. Sabia que você jamais conseguiria se virar sozinho. Não com a criação que seu pai lhe deu. – disse ela, fazendo Draco tossir ao se lembrar do que tinha feito ao pai. Narcissa não sabia da história. E nunca perguntou ao filho porque o Ministério não o repreendeu por ele ser um Comensal. Não sentia que isso fosse necessário. – Quando você foi demitido, recebi uma carta desagradável do Sr Borgin. Espero que ele goste de verrugas, pois certamente deve ter desenvolvido alguma após ler minha resposta. – ela sorriu ironicamente, outra característica a qual Draco havia herdado.

-Isso aconteceu há algum tempo. Por que você resolveu animar meu dia só agora?

-Não seja sarcástico com a sua mãe. – ordenou Narcissa, fazendo com que Draco espumasse de raiva, mas ficasse quieto. – Conheço-o melhor do que você imagina. Você não se arruinaria imediatamente. Pode ser filho do seu pai, mas também é um Black. Agora, preciso fazer algumas perguntas.

-Um interrogatório? Por que deveria responder qualquer coisa? – a postura de Draco era a de uma criança mimada. Ele tinha os braços cruzados, havia sentado numa cadeira oposta ao sofá onde sua mãe se encontrava, e batia o pé impacientemente no chão.

-Há o jeito fácil, o jeito difícil e o jeito desagradável. Você pode me contar o que eu quero ouvir, esperar que eu lance uma maldição Imperio em você, ou, no caso de você finalmente ter aprendido a resistir a isso, eu posso imobilizá-lo e administrar algumas gotas de uma poção chamada Veritaserum. Pode escolher.

-O que você quer saber? – perguntou Draco a contra gosto. Ele sabia que sua mãe não devia ser desafiada.

-Bem, não vou nem entrar no assunto "como você conseguiu ficar trancado?", pois não me interessa ouvir uma história estúpida e que provavelmente só irá me chatear. Nem sequer quis imaginar o que você ficou fazendo lá. Apesar de você não acreditar, eu me importo com que acontece com você e essa história não me faria bem. De qualquer forma, li algo que me intrigou: na carta que aquele inútil do seu chefe me mandou, ele mencionou algo sobre uma ruiva.

-Não. – disse ele, autoritário. – Isso não. – _"A Ginny é minha. Não vou dividir isso com você."_ pensou.

-Por favor diga que não é uma Weasley! – Narcissa ignorou o protesto do filho.

-Não sei de onde você tirou isso – mentiu Draco, seu sangue congelado nas veias. - , mas mesmo que fosse, quem é você para me julgar? Você casou com um sangue-ruim!

-É, mas ele é rico. Não deixei um único galeão para você para tentar fazê-lo perder um pouco desse orgulho dos Malfoy. O dinheiro de seu pai não me faria falta se tivesse escolhido deixá-lo.

-Ele tem dinheiro, ela tem sangue-puro. Diria que estamos quites. – falou, seco e sem medir as consequências de suas palavras.

-Era uma Weasley! – exclamou, dividida entre horror e satisfação por ter feito Draco falar o suficiente para ela chegar a essa conclusão.

-Você realmente acha que iria descer a tal nível? – questionou, fingindo nojo.

-Draco, não sou burra. Se você detestasse tanto uma Weasley assim, não a defenderia. Nem mesmo para me atacar. – concluiu, triunfante.

-Ache o que quiser. Há muito desisti de convencê-la sobre qualquer coisa. Passei a ignorá-la. É bem mais efetivo. – seu tom revelava ódio.

-Tudo bem, querido. Vou fingir acreditar nisso se esse for o seu desejo. – disse ela, sorrindo.

-Veio aqui só para ter certeza de que não eu estava andando em má companhia? Ou há algo mais que você queira? – perguntou Draco, tentando mudar de assunto e, se possível, fazer sua mãe ir embora.

-Na verdade, o verdadeiro motivo da minha visita foi fazer pessoalmente o que tantas vezes já fiz pelas cartas que você, sendo muito ocupado, não pôde ler: quero que venha morar comigo.

-Você deve estar brincando! O clima quente certamente não está fazendo bem a você, mãe. O que a faz pensar que, mesmo por um segundo, consideraria a sua proposta?

-Deixe de ser orgulhoso. Você não tem um galeão nem para enfeitar o seu bolso! – Draco fez menção de responder, mas Narcissa o cortou: - Venha sábado na hora do jantar. Aqui: – ela arremessou um pequeno saco de veludo em cima da mesa - é dinheiro. Reconhece? Compre vinho e um presente para sua mãe. – dito isso, desaparatou, deixando para trás seu filho, boquiaberto, mudo e perdido.

* * *

Na noite em que deixou Draco para trás na escura e deserta rua da Travessa do Tranco, Ginny caminhou até ter certeza de estar fora do campo de visão do rapaz antes de aparatar para cozinha d'A Toca. Ali, encontrou seus pais, os gêmeos, Charlie e Harry sentados à mesa, todos com os olhares perdidos. Foi o moreno que a viu primeiro. Soltou uma exclamação e correu para abraçá-la, para ter certeza de que era realmente ela. Todos os presentes fizeram o mesmo e a Sra. Weasley chorava como uma criança. Ginny foi bombardeada com perguntas de todos os lados, incapaz de entender qualquer uma por completo.

-Calem-se todos! – gritou Molly por cima da voz de todos os outros. – Ginny, querida sente-se. – Ela se certificou que a filha estava confortável e então, enxugando as lágrimas, esbravejou: - ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA?! VOCÊ FAZ IDÉIA DE COMO EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADA?! VOCÊ VAI PARA A TRAVESSA DO TRANCO E NÃO MANDA NOTÍCIAS POR UMA SEMANA?!

-Molly, querida, acalme-se. – pediu Arthur, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da esposa. – Deixe a menina falar.

A mulher obedeceu, e demonstrando um controle sobrenatural de seus nervos, calou-se.

-Eu fiquei incomunicável. – começou a caçula com cautela. Ela queria ganhar tempo para poder pensar em algo para contar. Não queira mentir para sua família, mas jamais poderia relatar a real versão dos acontecimentos. – Ocorreu uma espécie de batida do Ministério por lá e eu acabei ficando trancada em uma loja. O dono só retornou hoje.

-Como você ficou trancada?! – perguntou Fred, achando a história impossível.

-Não sei direito. Algo a ver com um feitiço de segurança. Eu só queria sair dali, então não pedi muitas explicações quando o dono apareceu. – Seu estômago estava embrulhado. Apesar de estar apenas omitindo o fato de não estar sozinha na loja, isso não a fazia sentir-se melhor.

-Minha filha! – exclamou a Sra Weasley antes de pegar Ginny nos braços quase a enforcando em um abraço.

-Está tudo bem. Estou bem. Sério! – disse ela, lutando por ar.

-Mãe, ela está começando a ficar roxa. – George ressaltou.

-Desculpe, querida. – disse ela, soltando-a do abraço, mas ainda segurando sua mão. – Você precisa de alguma coisa? Quer descansar? Venha. Tome um banho bem quente e deite-se.

Ginny ficou agradecida pelas perguntas pararem, pelo menos por ora. Sem protestar, seguiu os conselhos da mãe e após um banho demorado, seguiu para o seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Manteve seus olhos fechados por cinco minutos até que ouviu uma batida na porta. Pediu para que entrasse e após acender a luz com um movimento rápido de sua varinha, viu Harry parado ao lado de sua cama. Sentou-se e pediu que ele fizesse o mesmo.

-Você realmente está bem? – perguntou o moreno, claramente preocupado.

-Sim, já disse que sim. – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

-Em qual loja você ficou trancada? – questionou, com cautela.

-Borgin & Burkes. – Ginny estava incerta se deveria liberar essa informação, contudo, não havia como evitar uma pergunta direta.

-Conheço. – comentou Harry, lembrando-se do acontecimento resultante de sua primeira viagem por pó de flú. – E você ficou lá sozinha?

-O dono só voltou hoje. – disse, sem responder a pergunta, mas esperando que ele se desse por satisfeito. – A casa fica sobre a loja. Sobrevivi lá.

-Não havia como pedir ajuda? – após o aceno negativo da ruiva, continuou: - Sinto não ter podido ajudá-la. Você não deveria ir lá sozinha, mesmo em tempos como esses.

-Eu sei me virar muito bem, Harry. – retrucou Ginny, irritada com o fato que ele ainda a julgava indefesa.

Harry pegou a mão cortada de Ginny. A moça havia se esquecido completamente do ferimento. Ele murmurou algumas palavras e com um toque de sua varinha, o ferimento se fechou sem nem deixar marcas.

-Claro que sabe. – disse ele, soltando a mão dela e saindo do quarto.

Depois desse dia, houve ainda mais algumas perguntas sobre o acontecimento (nenhuma delas vinda de Harry), mas Ginny conseguia omitir a presença de Draco junto a ela, em todas as respostas. Sua vida, aos poucos, foi voltando ao normal. Todas as vezes em que ia para a Gemialidades Weasley, pensava em seguir para a Travessa do Tranco, mas nunca conseguia completar o caminho. Aos poucos foi contentando-se em ter Draco apenas em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Draco acordou no sábado com um mau humor extremo. Rolou da cama e forçou-se a pegar o dinheiro que Narcissa havia deixado e fazer o que ela havia mandado. Vestiu-se e aparatou no Beco Diagonal.

O lugar estava praticamente impossível de se caminhar. O ano letivo começaria em uma semana e havia alunos e pais por todos os lados a procura do material necessário para a escola. Draco caminhava xingando a todos e a si mesmo mentalmente, procurando terminar sua "tarefa" o mais rápido possível. O vinho foi facilmente encontrado, mas sua mãe também pedira um presente, e o loiro tinha certeza de que ela não estava brincando. Pensou em comprar algo para a casa, e caminhava em direção a uma loja qualquer quando, de relance, viu uma cabeleira vermelha do outro lado da rua.

Como se sentisse estar sendo observada, Ginny Weasley se virou e seu olhar pousou imediatamente no de Draco. Eles se demoraram, perdidos um no outro, com medo de piscar e descobrir que havia sido apenas uma miragem. Foi Draco quem caminhou em direção a ela, apenas meio consciente de que seus pés se mexiam. Ao alcançá-la, lutou contra o desejo de beijá-la e, reunindo todas as suas forças, conseguiu pronunciar seu nome, Ginevra, quase como um sussurro.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha da ruiva ao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Ela sorriu e chamou-o de Estrelinha.

Mais uma vez eles ficaram em transe, perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Foram trazidos de volta por um choro de criança vindo de um carrinho ao lado de Ginny.

-Parthenope, não chore! – a ruiva pegou a menina no colo. Ela vestia um macacão cor-de-rosa, tinha grandes olhos castanhos e cabelo bem ruivo. Não podia ter mais de um mês. Ao ser ninada, se acalmou.

-Ginevra – chamou o rapaz, sério - , quem é... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Como?- perguntou ela, desviando os olhos do bebê e olhando para ele – Oh! Não a reconhece, Draco?

-Deveria? – agora ele suava frio. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e ele tentava desesperadamente encontrar alguma explicação para aquilo.

-É minha sobrinha. Acalme-se, Draco, você está ficando branco. Não sabe fazer contas? Seria impossível! Ela é filha de Ron e Hermione.

-Granger está procriando?! – ironizou, sentindo-se aliviado. – Onde a humanidade irá parar?

-Ei! É da minha sobrinha que você está falando! – retrucou ela, ofendida.

-Onde estão os pais dela? – perguntou ele, querendo ter certeza de que não iria encontrá-los. Não importando se eles sabiam ou não dos acontecimentos na Borgin & Burkes, seria uma situação desagradável.

-Ron está comprando um presente de aniversário para Hermione. A loja estava lotada, então decidi esperá-lo aqui fora. Ele não deve demorar muito. – Ginny acrescentou essa última parte visualizando a cena de um encontro entre Ron e Draco enquanto este último conversava normalmente com a irmã caçula do primeiro.

-Eu tenho que ir de qualquer forma. – disse ele, sem graça.

-É. – concordou ela, desapontada.

Ele se virou, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo em direção a rua, ela o chamou

-Draco! – ele se virou, _"é agora ou nunca"_ pensou Ginny. – Quero vê-lo de novo.

O loiro olhou para ela como se tentasse ver além de suas palavras. Deu um pequeno sorriso irônico e perguntou:

-É mesmo?

-Eu sei que já faz seis meses, mas a gente podia... conversar, sei lá...

-Hoje. – disse ele bruscamente, imaginando se teria outra oportunidade de vê-la. – Se livre da pirralha e me encontre na Ponte da Torre em uma hora. Lado norte. – dito isso, ele se virou e foi andando antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, ou que ela negasse a sua proposta.

* * *

Assim que Ron saiu da loja onde estava, Ginny disse que tinha algo urgente para resolver e, sem dar nenhum detalhe, colocou Parthenope nos braços do irmão e desaparatou. A ruiva não foi direto para o lugar onde haviam marcado, até porque ainda tinha quarenta e cinco minutos. Passou em casa antes, onde soltou os cabelos que antes estavam presos e já começava a se maquiar, quando soltou um exclamação. Aquela definitivamente não era a Ginny Weasley que ela conhecia. Rapidamente tirou o pouco de maquiagem que já havia colocado, mas manteve os cabelos soltos. Dando uma olhada em seu relógio desaparatou novamente, dessa vez indo para a ponte.

Era quase meio dia e muitas pessoas transitavam pelo local. A maioria, Ginny avaliava, era trouxa. Talvez por esse motivo Draco houvesse sugerido o local: não seriam reconhecidos com facilidade. Ela se apoiou no parapeito em um ponto antes da entrada efetiva da ponte, e ficou a observar a belíssima arquitetura. Não queria pensar no que iria dizer ou fazer em poucos minutos, até porque nada coerente lhe vinha à mente. Ao invés disso, esperou. E Draco não vinha.

Ginny olhou no relógio: ele estava meia hora atrasado. A partir daí, ela começou a prometer a si mesma ir embora em cinco minutos, fazendo isso pelos vinte que se seguiram. Finalmente iria cumprir sua promessa e começara a andar quando sentiu um braço enlaçando-a pela cintura e uma voz sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Indo a algum lugar? – Ginny não precisava vê-lo para saber que era Draco. Por isso, não hesitou em acertar-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas, fazendo-o soltá-la, curvando-se sobre o próprio corpo, buscando ar. – O que diabos...?! – exclamou ele, agora se apoiando no parapeito com parte de seu cabelo caindo-lhe pelos olhos.

-Isso foi por ter me deixado plantada aqui por uma hora! E agradeça por estarmos em um local trouxa ou te transformaria numa lagartixa manca! – Ginny estava ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Acalme-se! Eu tive pequenos imprevistos. – defendeu-se Draco. Ele estava se referindo ao conflito que o afligiu logo que deixou a ruiva para trás no Beco Diagonal. Ele entrou na primeira loja que encontrou e comprou um vaso para sua mãe. Sabia que ela iria detestá-lo, mas isso ocorreria não importando qual presente ele comprasse. Assim que terminou de pagar, Draco desaparatou para casa e largando as compras num canto cruzou com seu reflexo no espelho. Havia atingido o fundo do poço. Iria morar com sua mãe e seu novo marido sangue-ruim porque não tinha um mísero galeão, e estava indo encontrar uma Weasley cheia de sardas que não tinha saído de sua cabeça nos últimos seis meses. O primeiro problema era inevitável, mas o segundo certamente tinha solução: ele poderia simplesmente não ir. Mas a questão era: seria ele capaz disso? Obviamente, não o fora, pois estava agora olhando nos olhos castanhos de Ginny. – Mas estou aqui agora, não estou? – ele havia tirado o cabelo dos olhos e sorria para ela.

-Me dê um motivo para não ir embora. – desafiou a ruiva, sem ceder ao sorriso dele.

Draco a encarou, ponderando sobre qual seria sua resposta. Puxou Ginny pela cintura e a beijou. No começo ela retribuiu o beijo, mas logo se afastou, sem ser brusca.

-Caminhe comigo, Malfoy. – disse ela, em tom de ordem, mas sorrindo. Eles seguiram para ponte e começaram a atravessá-la lentamente e em silêncio, até que a ruiva resolveu quebrá-lo. – O que você estava fazendo no Beco Diagonal hoje?

-Certamente não estava apreciando a paisagem. O lugar estava um caos! – exclamou, com horror. – Estava fazendo compras, o que mais? – respondeu por fim, impaciente e detestando o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

-O que o Sr Borgin poderia querer de lá? – como sempre sua curiosidade ganhava. Ginny não sabia da demissão de Draco e presumiu que ele estaria em horário de trabalho.

-O que aquele velho porco teria a ver com isso? – perguntou Draco, já acostumado à idéia de não trabalhar mais na Borgin & Burkes e esquecendo-se que isso era novidade para ruiva.

-Ele _é_ o seu chefe. E você trabalha aos sábados, não? – ela agora estava confusa.

-Não trabalho mais. – ele finalmente havia entendido. – O Sr Borgin levou a destruição de sua casa para o lado pessoal...

-Você foi demitido? – perguntou, surpresa e horrorizada com a perspectiva.

-Odeio esse termo, mas sim. Fui. – Draco não parecia abalado com aquilo. Já fazia muito tempo e já era capaz de lidar com a situação com naturalidade. Contudo, admitir para ela havia ferido seu orgulho.

-Eu não sei o que dizer... – Ginny se sentia culpada e seu desconcerto elevava o espírito de Draco.

-Essa é a prova que a existência de uma consciência só serve para causar peso... Se o fato de você ter parte na história me deixasse irritado, Ginevra, você saberia. – ele não mentia. Ginny tinha culpa em sua demissão, mas ele, incrivelmente, não queria vingança.

-O que você está fazendo agora? – questionou, incerta.

-Estou andando com você. – respondeu ele, irônico. Não queria falar sobre o que estaria fazendo naquela noite, mas sob o olhar de desaprovação da moça com sua resposta, ele acrescentou, sério: - Não vamos tocar nesse assunto. Não é importante. Ou interessante.

Ginny, com muito esforço, se deu por vencida, pelo menos por ora. E mais uma vez o silêncio caiu sobre eles. Ao tentar desviar de um transeunte significativamente rápido e bruto, a ruiva acabou por ter que se jogar no rapaz que a amparou por reflexo. Quando já era seguro para Ginny caminhar normalmente, ela sentiu Draco segurar sua mão. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de confessar:

-Eu senti sua falta. – ela olhava para o chão, tímida e, como todos em sua família quando se encontravam em uma situação semelhante, tinha as orelhas vermelhas. – De uma maneira estranha, assustadora e deturpada. – acrescentou, brincando.

-Esqueceu o "socialmente incorreta". – ele também sentira falta dela, e essa era a sua forma de dizer isso. Ela, por sua vez, demonstrou ter entendido ao segurar mais firme na mão dele.

-Isso é ridículo! – exclamou Ginny parando subitamente, ocasionando reclamações dos que andavam logo atrás dela. Com o olhar espantado e inquisitivo do loiro, Ginny tentou ao máximo parar de atrapalhar a passagem e, tirando-o do meio do caminho, explicou: - Nós. Brigamos por sete dias, tivemos uma... bem, dormimos juntos, nos separamos e agora estamos aqui, seis meses depois, em uma situação ininteligível para ambos, confessando coisas que não deveríamos. E no final da tarde eu vou voltar para' Toca e evitar qualquer pergunta, e minha mãe fará muitas, que possa entregar o que eu estive fazendo hoje.

-Garanto que a sua mãe vai ser melhor que a minha. – o comentário saiu espontaneamente, e Draco se xingou por tê-lo feito em voz alta.

-Como? Mas você não... Pensei que não falasse com a sua mãe. – Ginny estava confusa e sua curiosidade voltava a dominá-la.

-Não falo. Mas vou morar com ela. – Draco deu um sorriso lateral e sarcástico. Por dentro, queria se bater com força até se deixar inconsciente e assim manter sua boca fechada, mas não poderia ter uma crise nervosa em público. Tinha que manter a compostura. E de qualquer forma, se ele não falasse por vontade própria, Ginny o infernizaria até que ele lhe contasse cada detalhe. Dessa forma ele poderia ao menos controlar a informação a ser liberada.

-O quê?! Mas... como? Você... E a... – a ruiva estava sendo invadida por várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo, tornando-se incapaz de verbalizá-las por inteiro.

-E lá vamos nós de novo. – disse Draco revirando os olhos. – De todas as suas manias irritantes, essa de deixar frases incompletas é a pior.

-Você não pode soltar esse tipo de informação e esperar que eu aja de forma coerente. Explique-se! – ordenou ela, com a voz extremamente fina.

–O assunto com a minha mãe é bem simples. Ela tem dinheiro sobrando e eu estou cansado de Londres. Eu fico com ela até poder me mudar para Cancun e depois vou embora.

-Só isso? E quem teve essa brilhante idéia? – perguntou, duvidando devido à superficialidade da história.

-Minha mãe caridosamente me ofereceu abrigo. – disse ele, em um tom de desprezo.

-Então ela vai te alimentar e depois te despachar para uma ilha tropical? Amor de mãe é _realmente_ incondicional...

-Foi tudo uma jogada dela para juntar "uma grande família feliz". – falou, com nojo. – Bem, Narcissa Black Malfoy terá o que quer, mas só até eu conseguir o que EU quero.

-Ah, meu Deus! – exclamou Ginny escandalizada e inconscientemente se afastando do rapaz. – Você está se escutando? Sua mãe se propõe a ajudá-lo e você a trata dessa forma? Há alguma coisa nesse mundo que você não manipule para seu benefício? Isso é doentio!

-Ginevra, eu não quero brigar com você por causa da minha mãe. Eu só quero relaxar antes de ir mais perto do inferno hoje à noite. – Draco se aproximou dela e tentou segurar sua mão, mas Ginny não permitiu.

-É essa a minha utilidade? Tirar sua mente de seus assuntos "desagradáveis"? Sinto muito, Draco Malfoy. Escolheu a garota errada. – furiosa, Ginny deu as costas a Draco e começou a sair, mas ele a seguiu.

-Nunca disse isso! Por que isso te incomoda tanto? Pára de besteira! – ele também estava irritado, julgando-a infantil e mimada.

-Por quê? Por quê? – repetiu ela, virando-se para encará-lo. – Porque eu passei os últimos seis meses fantasiando sobre como seria vê-lo novamente; criando na minha cabeça uma imagem de um homem perfeito. E você acabou de me dar provas de algo que eu sempre soube, mas venho optado por ignorar: pessoas não mudam e você nasceu como o pior tipo que já andou sobre a Terra. – Ginny seguiu na direção oposta o mais rápido que pôde, refazendo o caminho inverso ao que tinha feito com Draco e, assim que encontrou um beco deserto, desaparatou.

* * *

Draco seguiu logo para casa. Seu apartamento se mantinha na desorganização habitual. Iria levar suas coisas para a casa de sua mãe ao longo da semana. Naquela noite, carregaria apenas uma pequena mala com o essencial. Mas no momento, nada daquilo passava por sua mente. O rapaz apenas se jogou no sofá, tirou os sapatos e arremessou-os longe. Estava frustrado e insultado com o que tinha acontecido. Para ele, as acusações de Ginny eram sem fundamento. Além disso, a semana que eles passaram juntos tinha mostrado a ela perfeitamente quem ele era. Não tinha necessidade da ruiva ter feito aquela cena. O problema era que ela queria se meter em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito. Típico! Contudo, nada disso importava. Pois a certeza de que Draco tinha era a de que nunca mais a veria novamente.

Assim, ele aparatou em frente à casa da sua mãe. A grande distância e os devaneios da mente de Draco que, sem autorização, ficava a repetir as últimas palavras que Ginny havia dito a ele, haviam feito com que ele quase se dividisse ao meio no processo. Por sorte, tanto o tronco quanto as pernas do loiro tinham chegado ao seu destino e se encontravam agora em frente a uma mansão de um único andar. Draco observou que haviam poucas e dispersas casas por ali. Era menos do que uma cidade pequena. A noite que caía dificultava ainda mais a visão do perímetro, e o rapaz sentia como se estivesse literalmente no meio do nada. Estava quente, e ele tirou o casaco. Agora, olhando para a fachada branca da casa que seria seu lar, Draco queria, mais do que nunca, se afogar no lago que havia a poucos passos de distância. E a voz de Ginny não o abandonava nem por um segundo sequer.

Havia uma cadeira de madeira ali e Draco, torcendo que a escuridão que agora vinha cada vez mais rápido o escondesse dos moradores enquanto ele tentava se impelir para a porta, sentou-se. Era inútil negar que as palavras da ruiva haviam causado algum impacto. Mas não faziam com que ele se arrependesse dos motivos que o levaram àquele lugar. Ele jogava segundo as regras de sua mãe. Odiava o que estava prestes a fazer não por peso na consciência, mas por ter sido obrigado a aceitar a situação e obedecer as "ordens" de Narcissa se quisesse sobreviver. A questão que o levara a fraquejar era a estranha sensação de que viver em qualquer casa se tornara pior desde que ele se encontrou sem ela. Aqueles sete dias tinham o acostumado mal. E, agora ele admitia, não havia uma única manhã nesses seis meses em que ele não acordasse tateando à procura de Ginny.

_"Havia uma época na qual, quando Draco Malfoy queria uma coisa, ele a pegava para si."_ lembrou uma voz na cabeça do rapaz.

-E as pessoas não mudam. – disse ele, sussurrando para si mesmo. Havia tomado uma decisão. Seguiu para porta, deixou ali o presente e o vinho os quais sua mãe fizera tanta questão, tocou a campainha, e desaparatou.

* * *

Draco se lembrava de algo que Ginny tinha falado naquela tarde (além do sermão). Algo sobre ir para a tocaia... claro que não... a toca! Era isso! Que diabo de nome era esse, fugia da alçada do loiro, mas era para lá que ele tinha que ir. Ou tentar.

Ele abriu os olhos certo de que tinha ido parar no lugar errado. Se encontrava no meio do campo. Mas ao se virar, Draco deu de cara com a estrutura mais estranha e repugnante que ele já vira na sua vida: Era como uma larga torre de pedra que se erguia torta por vários andares. E em frente a ela erguia-se uma placa onde se lia: "A TOCA".

O dilema que se seguiu foi quanto a qual quarto Ginny estaria ocupando. Porque ele não poderia simplesmente bater na porta. Draco puxou o capuz de sua capa e se esgueirou para a "casa". Aquilo era ridículo ao extremo, mas ele não ousava voltar. Por uma ironia do destino, ao passar pelo muro da esquerda, o rapaz viu, caminhando em sua direção, o motivo de ele ter se dado àquele trabalho.

Ginny caminhava alheia a tudo. Tivera suas fantasias destruídas brutalmente naquela tarde. Não conseguindo reunir o ânimo para jantar com seus familiares, ela se retirou para o quarto, mas acabou mudando a direção e optando por uma caminhada pelo jardim. Para evitar tropeçar no terreno irregular, havia acendido a ponta de sua varinha e foi esse feixe de luz que aterrizou numa forma escura a poucos passos de distância. Pelo porte, Ginny deduziu que estava em frente a um homem. Por reflexo, ia imobilizar quem quer que fosse. Nos anos de Guerra, tinha aprendido a perguntar depois. Mas o alvo percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer e a desarmou, enviando sua varinha a metros de distância. O homem se aproximou, convocou a varinha ainda acesa, e a devolveu. Foi então que Ginny viu por baixo do capuz um lampejo de olhos azuis acinzentados, e o reconhecimento a atingiu.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – sibilou ela.

-Você se tornou um grande problema. – respondeu calmamente, retirando o capuz.

-Então vire as costas e saia daqui! – retrucou Ginny. A presença dele a inquietava.

-É aí que está. Não posso fazer isso. – falou, simplesmente.

-Se quiser, eu posso te estuporar e te arrastar... – ela gesticulava com a varinha, única fonte de luz além do fraco luar.

-Pode tentar, mas eu vou voltar porque sair daqui seria contra os meus princípios. Não sair também seria, mas sair é pior. – concluiu ele. Matinha seu tom de voz no limite da calma, não se alterando pelas ameaças dela.

-Você não está fazendo sentido. Tem uma Ala no St Mungos para pessoas como você.

-Uma ala para o pior tipo de pessoa a andar sobre a Terra? – Draco sorriu ironicamente ao repetir as palavras da ruiva.

-Uma ala para pessoas com danos permanentes. Realmente aconselho que você saia se não quiser ter danos físicos além de mentais. – Ginny duvidava que fosse realmente machucá-lo. Estava na esperança de que ele a levasse a sério e não a testasse.

-Você não me ouviu dizer que não posso sair? – perguntou ele, revirando os olhos.

-Sei que vou me arrepender de ter perguntado, mas por que isso é contra seus princípios? – ela cruzou os braços e ficou a bater o pé no chão impacientemente. Seu plano não estava surtindo efeito.

-Porque eu não vou descansar até ter tudo o que quero. Então pode gritar, me bater, me azarar, mas no final das contas, eu vou conseguir. Além do mais, duvido que minha mãe me aceite de volta agora, de forma que, sendo você a culpada de tudo, deve arcar com as conseqüências.

-Você deve estar brincando! – exclamou, incrédula. – Como isso é minha culpa? Como assim eu vou ter que arcar com as conseqüências? O que você andou bebendo?!

-Se você não tivesse ficado no meu caminho há seis meses, nada disso teria acontecido. Agora eu vou precisar de um lugar pra ficar. Não vai demorar muito para eu ser despejado. – admitir isso foi extremamente constrangedor. Se Ginny mantivesse sua postura, ele iria que apagar sua memória.

-Draco, não... – pediu ela, reencostando-se no muro como se estivesse sem forças. – Algumas palavras bonitinhas não vão me fazer mudar de idéia. – ela dizia isso mais para si mesma do que para ele.

-Ações funcionariam? – Draco apoiou a mão no muro e a beijou. Ginny retribuiu o beijo colocando a mão em seu rosto, mas foi ela que interrompeu.

Eles trocaram olhares por um segundo, como na última vez. Mas dessa vez não houve troca de palavras. Ginny simplesmente saiu, deixando-o na escuridão.

* * *

-Se meus irmãos descobrirem, vão te matar. E não pense que eu vou te sustentar! Se você for despejado, vai dormir na rua. – Ginny tinha aparatado atrás de Draco, que tendo recolocado o capuz, caminhava pela estrada de terra, sem vontade de voltar para casa.

-Vai me visitar no abrigo para os sem-teto, Ginevra? – perguntou ele, se virando.

-Desde que eu não fique presa lá com você...

-Isso é o cúmulo da loucura. Vamos ser dilacerados. – o fato de que eles não seriam bem aceitos era bem conhecido dos dois. Muitas vezes, ele foi completamente ignorado, mas Draco precisava saber se ela tinha considerado-o novamente. Não que isso fizesse com que o loiro desistisse.

-Como se eu alguma vez tivesse parado de fazer alguma coisa só porque não era normal. Tenho uma deficiência de controle de impulsividade, e você tem uma deficiência de consciência. Se sobrevivemos ao recluso... – ela não terminou a frase. Não havia necessidade. Ao invés disso ela completou a distância que ainda os separavam, tirou o capuz de Draco, e levantou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele a beijou e ambos sabiam que estavam perdidos.

* * *

**N/A1:** À Vivian Malfoy, Nandinha Shinomori, Pekena Malfoy, Ana Luthor, Mione G. Potter, miaka, Fran, Hyuri, Ellen-Potter, yne-chan, Vampire Fairy, Fabi - chan, Lua Lupin, Biba Evans, elecktra, BeBeL Malfoy, Bianca B. Malfoy , monique, Mki, Ginalii, slytherin's lion e a todos mais que mandaram reviews em outros capítulos (e que por isso eu não citei aqui) ou falaram comigo por outros meios, muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso significa para mim.

**N/A2:** Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Julie que escutava meus devaneios mesmo quando eles ocorriam pra lá da meia-noite ou através de torpedos em horário escolar.

**N/A3:** Eu sei que esse epílogo demorou muito. Mas além dos problemas normais de final de ano, eu me encontrei num dilema. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com os dois, muito menos COMO fazer. Mudei de idéia milhares de vezes e mesmo hoje, enquanto me preparava para pôr o capítulo no ar, algumas modificações foram feitas. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Sendo essa a minha primeira D/G "oficial", não consegui deixá-los separados. E confesso que estou tentada a fazer uma continuação. Não vou fazer promessas, mas quem sabe um dia?


End file.
